November With Love
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Ini adl season pertama & debut utk Jaejoong mencari calon suami, tapi dgn keangkuhan sikapnya, ia menolak beberapa tawaran pria utk berdansa, namun ia jg dipertemukan dgn dua orang pria yg akan berpengaruh sangat besar untuk kehidupannya mendatang, siapakah yang akan dipilih Jaejoong? Pilihan hatinya atau ibunya? YunJae FF/ GS / HISTORICAL ROMANCE /DLDR/RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Title : November With Love.

Genre : Historical Romance.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Author : Babyboo and Me ;)

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chap 1.

**Warning : Genderswitch story, Dont Like Dont Read, No Flame!**

_Ini ff berlatar belakang england dengan historical romance... dan ini bukan saduran atau remake. Ini resmi (?) punya babyboo sama aku yaaaaaak kekekeke... gelar"nya pnjem sama yg diinggris hihihihi. Karna ini hoby si babyboo baca novel historical romance jadi terbikinlah ff gaje ene bersama... hohohoho._

_Let's check it..._

_London. Inggris._

_1875_

Gumaman pelan lagi-lagi keluar dari bibir semerah cherry yang begitu menggoda milik Kim Jaejoong. Sejak awal mula dibukanya _season_, ia selalu mengeluh. Entah kenapa ia sangat tidak tertarik dengan semua yang ada dalam season, pesta, dansa, mencari suami, bergosip. Dan hal-hal semacam itu yang biasa dilakukan para bangsawan inggris pada umumnya.

Ini adalah season pertama sekaligus debut untuk Kim Jaejoong, putri dari Lord Kim Hyunbin Marquess Of Winchester. Tapi sudah beberapa kali ia menolak pria bangsawan yang mengajaknya berdansa. Wajah cantiknya yang sempurna terlihat sangat angkuh. Tak heran banyak para bangsawan yang tertarik padanya saat melihat Jaejoong pertama kali.

Sejak usia 15 tahun Jaejoong sudah dipersiapkan untuk debutnya di_season_, niatan ibunya hanya satu, agar sang putri tampil sesempurna mungkin dan tentu saja berharap untuk bisa menaklukkan seseorang yang sederajat dengannya. Seorang keturunan Marquess atau yang paling diinginkan ibunya, Lady Kim Hyekyo, adalah seorang Duke yang perfect untuk mendampingi Jaejoong.

"_Miss_ mau kah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya seorang pria tampan dengan senyuman yang memikat setiap wanita yang melihatnya terkecuali Jaejoong.

Sesaat Jaejoong menatap kearah pria yang dengan sopan mengulurkan tangannya dan menunggu sambutannya. Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum kecut sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya menjauh dari pria yang terbelalak tak percaya karna tingkahnya.

Sama halnya dengan pria tadi, ibunya, _Lady_ Kim Hyekyo juga sangat terkejut atas tolakan anaknya yang sangat tidak sopan itu. Mata indah milik Hyekyo menatap tajam Jaejoong yang sedang menuju kearahnya. Tidak menunggu waktu yang lama, Jaejoong sudah tiba tepat dihadapan ibunya yang sangat tidak percaya atas kelakuan putrinya tadi.

"Jaejoongie, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" desis Hyekyo sambil memegangi lengan Jaejoong yang terbuka.

"Menolaknya mama" ujar Jaejoong terdengar sangat enteng ditelinga sang ibu.

"Kau tahu siapa dia Joongie?" lagi Hyekyo berdesis sedikit murka dengan sikap putrinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, mama. Hanya saja aku tidak tertarik untuk berdansa dengannya."

Hyekyo segera meletakkan gelas s_ampanye_nya dan menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong yang memperhatikan perubahan pada wajah cantik ibunya.

"_Oh_ _god_, Jaejoongie, dia adalah Park Yoochun, dia seorang Marquess. Beraninya kau menolaknya Joongie..." ujar Hyeko dengan nada suara yang sedikit dilebih-lebihkan.

Jaejoong menatap ibunya dengan sorot mata tidak mengerti, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Mama, aku tidak tertarik dengannya, dia terlalu..."

"Semua gadis tertarik padanya Joongie, bahkan dia bisa saja mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia mau, sebuah kehormatan untukmu karna dia mengajakmu berdansa, tapi kau malah..." Hyekyo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan memasang raut wajah kecewa.

"Oh ayolah mama, bukankah kau menginginkan seorang Duke untukku?" Jaejoong berhasil membuat Hyekyo menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Kau benar sayang, tapi seorang Marquess juga salah satu targetmu dalam pesta dansa ini" ujar Hyekyo dan mengedarkan tatapan matanya kelantai dansa yang sudah mulai banyak pasangan berdansa.

"Coba kau lihat, Yoochun sudah menemukan penggantimu sekarang."

Jaejoong menautkan keningnya dan sedikit menoleh kebelakangnya. Nampak Park Yoochun sedang menikmati acara dansanya dengan seorang gadis yang sangat dikenal Jaejoong.

"Dan dia dengan sepupumu, Kim Junsu" ucap Hyekyo, lagi-lagi sorot matanya menatap kecewa kepada Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa masalahnya mama? Kau ingin aku kembali pada dia dan meminta maaf kemudian berdansa dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap berharap jika itu hanyalah tebakannya saja.

"Tadinya memang begitu, tapi sudah terlambat Joongie" Hyekyo mengambil gelas sampanyenya lagi kemudian meneguk beberapa kali.

"Mama, aku tidak suka berada disini, ini..."

"Mama tahu Joongie, pesta ini memang bukan gayamu, tapi ini adalah debut mu untuk mencari seorang suami," sela Hyekyo dan menatap lekat manik coklat indah Jaejoong.

Pesta dansa kali ini terbilang cukup sangat sederahana, dan jauh dari bayangan Jaejoong yang selalu diceritakan Hyekyo tentang pesta dansa yang mewah, glamour dan juga menyenangkan. Tak heran jika ia tidak menyukai pestanya yang sangat jauh dari bayangannya selama ini.

Seharusnya Hyekyo tahu, jika debut Jaejoong harus dilakukan ditempat pesta yang seperti ia gambarkan pada anak gadisnya itu. Tapi, sikap buru-burunya yang ingin memamerkan kecantikan Jaejoong dan memikat para Lord muda sudah tidak sabar lagi. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk debut Jaejoong disini, dipesta dansa milik keluarga Lee, keluarga bangsawan dengan gelar Earl.

"Dan kau tahu Joongie, sikapmu sejak awal disini sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan buku tata krama, seharusnya kau..."

"Aku hanya menolak mereka mama, tidak ada seorang pria pun yang membuatku tertarik untuk berdansa. Aku tahu jika sikapku kurang sopan, tapi bukankah mama yang bilang jika aku harus mencari seseorang yang tepat dan ketika mereka mengenalkan diri, tak seorangpun diantara mereka yang membuatku harus tertarik," ucap Jaejoong dan menatap memohon kearah Hyekyo.

Hyekyo menghela napasnya. Sedikit merasa menyesal karna mendidik Jaejoong dengan cara yang ia pikir akan membuat putrinya itu sempurna dalam debutnya. Tapi, semuanya malah bertolak belakang dari yang diharapkannya. Ia juga jadi menyesal karna terlalu memanjakan Jaejoong.

"Joongie, mama harap kau tidak menolak lagi ajakan berdansamu, bahkan kau belum sekalipun menginjakkan kaki dilantai dansa itu!" tegas Hyekyo pada Jaejoong dan segera diangguki Jaejoong yang cukup takut dengan mata melotot ibunya yang penuh intimidasi.

"Baiklah mama," sahutnya datar, dalam hati gadis ini sangat merutuki kehadirannya dipesta yang membuatnya sangat tidak bersemangat ini.

"Itu baru anak mama, kau harus tunjukkan siapa itu Kim Jaejoong putri dari Kim Hyunbin Marquess Of Winchester," ucap Hyekyo dengan bangga.

"Sekarang mama akan mencoba berkeliling, mama harap calon Duke Of Cornwall ada disini" sambung Hyekyo lagi dan kembali meletakkan gelas sampanyenya pada meja disamping.

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah keningnya, mencoba memahami ucapan Hyekyo tadi. Tapi setelah dia mengerti maksud sang ibu, kedua bola mata besar indahnya terbeliak tak percaya.

"Mama..."

"Tenanglah Joongie, dia adalah seseorang yang cocok dan ideal untukmu, kau pasti akan terpesona ketika melihatnya."

Hyekyo mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong, kemudian melangkah kearah sekumpulan ibu-ibu yang menurut Jaejoong sedang bergosip dan tengah gencar-gencarnya mencarikan seorang suami untuk putri mereka.

"_Miss_."

Jaejoong segera menoleh kebelakangnya ketika suara seseorang memanggilnya. Sebuah senyuman manis dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajah pria itu segera dilihat Jaejoong. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan penampilan pria didepannya ini.

"Aku Choi Siwon, mau kah kau berdansa dengaku, _Miss_?" ucap pria itu langsung memperkenalkan dirinya dan sedikit menunduk dengan tangan terulur yang menunggu sambutan dari Jaejoong untuk menerima ajakannya berdansa.

Jaejoong memperhatikan pria yang ada didepannya. Senyuman manis diukir bibirnya sedetik kemudian disambutnya uluran tangan Siwon. Siwon sedikit terkejut karna dirinya berhasil membawa Lady cantik yang sedari tadi perhatikannya.

"Suatu kehormatan untukku karna bisa berdansa denganmu _Miss_ Kim." Siwon mengajak Jaejoong memasuki area tengah lantai dansa, senyuman manis mengembang dan menggoda dilemparnya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat malu dengan semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipinya.

"Suatu kehormatan pula bagiku _lord _Choi," sahut Jaejoong dan menatap lekat wajah Choi siwon dengan takjub.

"Panggil Siwon saja," ujar Siwon sembari memegang pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan membawanya berdansa dengan anggun.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Jaejoong." Sebuah senyum memikat diberikan Jaejoong pada Siwon.

Entah kenapa sejak pria ini mengajaknya berdansa ada rasa ketertarikan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam dirinya. Dan tanpa berpikir terlalu banyak seperti pria-pria yang sebelumnya mengajaknya berdansa, Jaejoong langsung menyambut uluran tangan Siwon. Perasaannya sedikit gugup saat mata pria itu menatapnya penuh rasa kagum.

Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah merasa menemukan seseorang yang cukup pas dengannya pada pesta dansa ini. Dan ia juga merasa cukup nyaman berdansa dengan Siwon.

.

.

.

"Aku baru melihat kau disini pertama kali Jaejoong," Siwon menyodorkan segelas sampanye pada Jaejoong dan langsung disambut Jaejoong dengan anggun.

"Ini debutku untuk season Siwon." Sahut Jaejoong seraya menyesap sampanye.

Siwon kembali memperhatikan penampilan memikat Jaejoong yang dengan gaun berwarna merah jambu cerah yang sangat pas untuk membungkus tubuh indahnya. Sejak dari mereka berdansa tadi, tak henti-hentinya mata Siwon mengagumi kecantikan dan keindahan diri Jaejoong.

"Aku beruntung karna menjadi orang pertama yang bisa berdansa denganmu Jae, aku melihat beberapa pria kau tolak begitu saja."

Pipi putih Jaejoong merona ketika mendengar hal itu. Sedikit rasa malu dan juga tersanjung dirasanya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Maaf Siwon, bukan maksudku untuk menolak mereka hanya..."

"Tidak masalah, asalkan kau tidak menolakku," ucap Siwon dan menatap menggoda kearah Jaejoong yang kembali merona.

"Ku lihat kau tadi bersama dengan Lady Kim Hyekyo, apa dia ibumu?" Tanya Siwon sedikit gelisah ketika iris matanya menangkap sosok wanita cantik yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Dia mamaku, ada apa?" Jaejoong mengangkat keningnya lagi dan menatap penasaran kewajah Siwon yang kurang tenang.

"Tidak ada." Sahut Siwon buru-buru karna wanita yang dibicarakan sudah tiba diantara mereka.

"Oh sayangku Jaejoongie, mama tidak menyangka jika kau tadi bersama dengan seorang Marquess Of Milford Haven, tapi maaf mengganggu acaramu sayang..." ujar Hyekyo dengan gaya yang terlalu didramatisir.

"Maaf sebelumnya karna aku mengajak putri anda berdansa Lady..." ucap Siwon sopan dan mencoba tersenyum ramah.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk kami Lord," balas Hyekyo tak kalah ramah dan menarik jemari Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Tapi maaf, karna aku harus membawa gadis kecilku berkenalan dengan seseorang Lord." Timpal Hyekyo dan tersenyum manis.

Siwon hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar yang dikatakan Hyekyo tadi.

"Ayo sayang," ajak Hyekyo pada Jaejoong dan menariknya menjauh dari Siwon.

"Permisi Siwon..." ucap Jaejoong sopan, lalu mengikuti langkah kaki ibunya.

Sebuah perasaan kecewa tiba-tiba menelusup masuk kedalam hatinya saat menjauh dari Siwon. Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa jadi seperti ini, padahal ia dan Siwon hanya berdansa dan sedikit mengobrol, tapi entahlah perasaan nyaman saat bersama pria itu seakan menggelayutinya dan membuatnya enggan untuk berpisah dengan Siwon.

"Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Choi Siwon itu Joongie," bisik Hyekyo saat mereka sudah menjauh dari Siwon.

"Mama, bukankah..."

"Mama akan memperkenalkanmu pada pria tampan yang sangat cocok untuk jadi suamimu." Potong cepat Hyekyo pada kalimat Jaejoong tadi dan membuat mulut Jaejoong sedikit membuka karna terkejut.

"Tapi mama..."

"Diamlah Joongie dan perhatikan didepanmu!" Perintah Hyekyo lagi yang spontan langsung diikuti olehnya.

Mata besar Jaejoong langsung bertatap sapa dengan mata musang seorang pria yang dengan santainya menyesap sampanye. Aliran darahnya berdesir hebat saat ibunya menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pria ini.

"Ini dia putriku, aku harap kalian bisa berinteraksi dengan baik," ujar Hyekyo dan mundur dengan teratur, meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan sang pria disudut ruangan yang cukup sepi.

Jaejoong sedikit mematung saat dengan terang-terangan mata musang milik pria didepannya ini menatapnya sedemikian intens. Ia merasa risih diperhatikan dengan cara yang dilakukan pria ini padanya. Saat ia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan bersedekap. Mata besar indahnya menatap acuh tak acuh pada pria yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan cukup angkuh.

"Kau cantik, _Miss_ Kim... Senang karna ibumu mengenalkan padaku." sahutnya dan tersenyum tipis yang seolah-olah membuat Jaejoong bergidik takut karnanya.

"Aku Jung Yunho." Ujarnya dan kembali mata musangnya menggerayangi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong seakan meremang karna itu, hatinya ingin menjerit dan melarikan diri dari hadapan pria yang mengaku bernama Jung Yunho.

_***Tbc, delete, discontinued?**_

_Memang gaje yaa... EYD ga beraturan typo dimana"_

_Berminat ? _

_Sepatah katapun sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan ff ini –plaak-_

_**REVIEW**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title : November With Love.

Genre : Historical Romance.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Author : Babyboo and Me ;)

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chap 2.

_**Warning : Genderswitch story, Dont Like Dont Read, No Flame!**_

_Ini ff berlatar belakang england dengan historical romance... dan ini bukan saduran atau remake. Ini resmi (?) punya babyboo sama aku yaaaaaak kekekeke... gelar"nya pnjem sama yg diinggris hihihihi. Karna ini hoby si babyboo baca novel historical romance jadi terbikinlah ff gaje ene bersama... hohohoho._

_Let's check it..._

Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu lagi, mata musang Yunho masih sama seperti beberapa detik tadi. Tapi, sangat berbeda dengan mata besar indah milik Jaejoong. Dari irisnya yang berwarna coklat tua itu sangat nampak ketidak sukaan dan sedikit rasa takut serta risih terpancar dengan jelas.

Bibir hati memikat Yunho menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang sulit untuk diartikan Jaejoong apa artinya, ia mulai jengah dengan pria ini, kemudian dialihkan pandangannya kearah lain, sambil berharap didalam hati supaya pria yang entah kenapa membuatnya terintimidasi ini akan segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Sungguh Jaejoong sangat ingin cepat-cepat waktu berlalu. Atau ingin segera pesta dansa yang menyebalkan buatnya ini cepat berakhir. Setidaknya, hal itu akan membuatnya bernapas dengan lega, ia akan terlepas dengan cepat dari tatapan mata musang Yunho yang terus memandanginya. Ia, sangat tidak nyaman dipandangi begitu, terlebih lagi Jaejoong mempunyai firasat tidak baik akan kehadiran pria yang dikenalkan ibunya ini.

"Kau nampak seperti kucing rumahan yang pemalu sekaligus angkuh dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Miss."

Jaejoong segera menoleh kearah Yunho yang memberikan sedikit pujian tidak menyenangkan padanya. Ia sedikit tersenyum menanggapi kata pria yang terlalu sangat santai untuk mengucapkan hal itu didepannya.

"Dan _anda_ seperti kucing lapar yang siap menerkam _saya_ kapan saja jika _saya_ tidak bersikap demikian _My Lord_," Sahut Jaejoong sarkastik, sedikit bersikap tidak sopan pada pria ini mungkin tidak akan menjadi masalah untuknya, lagi pula sang ibu tidak berada disamping dirinya untuk menemani berbicara dengan pria yang saat ini ingin segera dihindarinya.

Yunho memajukan selangkah kakinya, dan hal itu mengharuskan Jaejoong memasang sikap waspadanya. Ekor matanya melirik dengan seksama pergerakan yang dilakukan pria ini.

"Kau sangat memukau miss, dan sungguh menantang untukku," ujar Yunho seraya meletakkan gelas yang tadi dipegangnya pada meja kecil yang ada didekat sana. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong yang hanya diam dengan sikap angkuh dan juga waspada.

"Berdansalah denganku Miss Kim..." Ucap Yunho. Permintaannya barusan membuat Jaejoong terkesiap dengan mata besar yang sedikit mendelik tajam tak senang kearah Yunho yang masih menunggu sambutan tangannya.

Jaejoong menghela napas, jika pria ini bukanlah orang yang dikenalkan oleh ibunya, maka tak perlu menunggu waktu lama kalimat penolakan ataupun berbagai alasan dan sikap angkuh yang tadi ditunjukkannya pada beberapa pria akan dilakukannya pada Yunho. Tapi, kondisinya sekarang berbeda, ia tidak mungkin mengecewakan ibunya, meski jauh dari lubuk hati yang terdalam ia sangat tidak tertarik pada pria didepannya.

Tatapan mata penuh intimidasi, garis wajah yang terlihat agak kejam, apa lagi sikap yang ditunjukkan pria ini tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Ia jadi membanding-bandingkan Yunho dengan beberapa pria yang tadi ditolaknya, dan Yunho adalah deretan pria yang paling depan dalam daftar pria yang tidak disukainya selama season, meskipun season baru saja dimulai untuk Jaejoong.

Tanpa sebuah pemikiran yang ia rasa akan membuang waktu, jika ingin menolak ajakan pria ini, Jaejoong dengan malas menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. Menolak Yunho untuk berdansa dengannya hanya akan menyulut emosi ibunya yang ia tahu sedang memperhatikannya entah dari sudut mana.

"_Dengan senang hati_," ujar Jaejoong dengan menekan setiap kata yang diucapkan berharap jika Yunho paham maksudnya.

Yunho tersenyum, lalu mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong yang dibungkus sarung tangan tipis berwarna putih yang cantik. Ia menyeringai menggoda kearah Jaejoong setelah melepaskan ciuman singkat pada punggung tangannya.

Ekspresi Jaejoong terlihat jijik saat bibir Yunho menyentuhnya, dan sekarang ia sangat tidak tenang dengan pegangan tangan Yunho yang menuntunnya kearah tengah ruangan yang ramai dan penuh dengan cahaya terang, tidak seperti ditempat ia dan Yunho berada tadi, disana minim cahaya dan menciptakan suasana remang-remang yang mempengaruhi sangat besar perasaan gelisahnya akan pria ini.

"Ooh Jung Yunho."

Sapaan seorang pria menginterupsi langkah Yunho, Jaejoong menoleh kesampingnya yang dengan segera dapat dilihatnya wajah pria yang sebelumnya ia tolak untuk berdansa. Sedangkan Yunho, raut wajah pria ini terlihat kaget dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Yoochun?" ucap Yunho nampak tak percaya dengan kehadiran pria yang sudah tepat berada didepannya.

Yoochun menyeringai penuh arti, ia melirik kearah Jaejoong singkat, namun segera kembali menatap Yunho lurus.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berada disini Yun..." ucap Yoochun sedikit tergelak ketika mengakhiri kalimatnya tadi.

"Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat dan aku juga sama tidak menyangkanya kau berada disini Chun" sahut Yunho tersenyum lebar, ia mulai menebak-nebak tentang kehadiran Yoochun yang sudah bersahabat lama dengannya.

"Menghadiri pesta dansa tentu saja untuk..."

"Mencari seorang pendamping?" sela Yunho langsung dan tepat mengenai sasarannya. Yoochun berdecak pelan kemudian mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Tumben sekali, ku pikir kau tidak tertarik menikah hingga berusia 25 tahunan," ujar Yunho sedikit terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi ketidak nyamanan pada Yoochun.

"Jung, kau pikir apa yang ku lakukan dan kau lakukan disini? Dan bukankah kau juga mempunyai prinsip yang sama denganku, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" tanya Yoochun dengan seringaian lebar penuh arti.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah keningnya, lalu tergelak bersamaan dengan Yoochun. Mereka sudah sangat hapal sikap masing-masing, dan bertemu disebuah pesta dansa ini adalah sebuah keajaiban yang tengah menghampiri mereka.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang terjadi sehingga kau repot-repot menghadiri season?" Yunho menatap dalam Yoochun yang sedikit meringis mendapati pertanyaan itu.

Dan Jaejoong, gadis ini hanya diam sesekali ia memutar bola matanya dan sangat jengah mendengar perbincangan dua orang pria yang menurutnya tidak mempunyai daya tarik.

"Ayahku menuntut untuk segera menikah, dan ibuku juga melakukan hal yang sama, tidak ada cara untuk menolak permintaan mereka, dan disinilah aku dan akan ada dipesta-pesta berikutnya," jelas Yoochun.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu ada disini, sobat?" timpal Yoochun lagi dengan pertanyaannya yang sukses membuat Yunho menghela napas.

"Kau tahu kan, ayahku sedang sakit-sakitan, dia ingin aku membawa calon istri kehadapannya, dia bilang akan tenang untuk pergi jika melihatku membawa calon istri apa lagi bisa melihatku untuk menikah," Yunho mendengus, ia jadi teringat keadaan ayahnya yang semakin melemah, sebagai anak yang baik dan berbakti, ia selalu menuruti keinginan orang tuanya.

"Well, kau bisa menyewa gadis baik-baik untuk berpura-pura..."

"Keadaannya tidak sesederhana itu Chun, aku harus membuat janji padanya dan ibuku tidak akan tinggal diam jika aku melakukan hal gila itu, dia menginginkan seorang gadis bangsawan, kau tahu kan pria terhormat selalu mendapatkan wanita yang sepadan!" sela Yunho dan menjelaskan tentang masalah yang membawanya mengikuti season.

"Aku mengerti, ku pikir kita mempunyai masalah yang berbeda dengan tujuan yang sama," Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho akrab, dan Yunho hanya mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan sahabatnya yang memang benar terjadi pada mereka.

"Jadi sudah siap untuk melepas gelar lajang terpopulermu?" tanya Yoochun yang memancing gelak tawa singkat Yunho.

"Siap tidak siap itu memang harus terjadi..." sahutnya seraya melirik Jaejoong yang tanpa membuka suara sejak awal mereka bertemu dengan Yoochun.

"Baguslah Yunho, dan kau memilih _Miss Kim_ untuk masa penjajakan itu?" dari nada suara Yoochun terdengar tidak senang saat ia menyebut Miss Kim, dan Jaejoong tahu pasti jika pria itu tidak terima atas penolakkannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Lady Kim memperkenalkannya padaku, dan sepertinya dia sudah jatuh cinta berat untuk mendekatkan putrinya denganku..." jawab Yunho apa adanya dan tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong yang sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat melihat wajah Yunho dengan cahaya yang cukup terang.

Jaejoong baru melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Yunho, dan pikirannya tentang Yunho yang mempunyai garis wajah kejam itu segera menghilang. Dengan cahaya yang terang seperti ini, ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa Yunho memilik wajah yang tampan, bakan sangat tampan luar biasa, dengan mata setajam musang dan hidung mancung serta bibir hati yang sensual.

Jaejoong yakin jika pria ini banyak diminati para gadis, tapi pikirannya tentang tidak tertarik dengan Yunho masih betah menggelayutinya. Ia yakin sama sekali tidak tertarik akan ketampanan Yunho, yaa sangat yakin akan itu karna pikiran Jaejoong sekarang sedang berada pada pria yang bernama Choi Siwon itu.

Pipinya merona kala ingat saat berdansa dengan pria itu, dan lagi-lagi hatinya mulai menghangat. Namun pikirannya segera terpecah kearah Yoochun, pria itu mengatakan sesuatu cukup sinis yang ditujukan padanya.

"Miss Kim memang cantik, sangat cantik, tapi akan lebih cantik jika kepribadian juga sikapnya sama cantik dengan wajahnya." Mulut Jaejoong sedikit terbuka, kata itu meluncur dengan baik dari mulut Yoochun yang memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Itu sebuah tantangan yang bagus," ujar Yunho menanggapi perkataan Yoochun tadi, musang pria itu melirik kearahnya yang seakan merasa panas atas pernyataan Yoochun yang tak dapat ia terima.

"Setidaknya calon Duke sepertimu lebih pantas mendapatkan seorang gadis yang lebih darinya."

Lagi, kata-kata cemoohan diucapkan Yoochun, dan Yunho pria tampan itu hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya. Ia tidak mengelak ataupun berusaha membela Jaejoong yang wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah padam. Lagi pula Yunho merasa jika yang dikatakan Yoochun adalah sebuah kenyataan dari Jaejoong, meski ia baru saja bertemu namun sikap dan pembawaan gadis ini sudah dapat dibacanya dengan baik.

Mengenal berbagai jenis macam wanita sudah dilakoni Yunho sejak ia berumur 17 tahun, tak heran jika Yunho mengetahui banyak soal wanita, dan sama halnya dengan Yoochun, jangan lupakan jika mereka bersahabat sejak dulu. Mereka selalu melakukan sesuatu yang menurut mereka menyenangkan bersama-sama.

"Terima kasih Chun..." ujar Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yoochun, kemudian berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat menahan emosi dengan obrolan dua pria ini tentangnya.

"Nah Miss, bisakah kita berdansa sekarang?" tanya Yunho dengan sopan yang tanpa dibuat-buat.

Jaejoong menatap tajam musang Yunho, yang ia rasa sudah tak menatapnya seperti saat mereka berada disudut tadi. Diangkatnya dagu dan tersenyum ramah yang dipaksa.

"Tentu," sahutnya dan segera menggandeng lengan Yunho, niatnya hanya satu, agar cepat-cepat menghindar dari Park Yoochun yang masih ada didepannya dan Yunho dengan mata pria itu yang terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Nikmatilah seasonmu, Chun!" ujar Yunho pada Yoochun yang langsung tergelak mendengar hal yang menurutnya konyol diucapkan seorang Jung Yunho yang dikenalnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berada ditengah lantai dansa, beberapa pasangan menyisih dengan segan saat melihat Yunho yang terlihat sangat gagah dengan balutan tuxedo hitam resminya. Sebagian wanita, baik itu ibu-ibu ataupun para gadis yang berhadir kepesta ini, menahan napas mereka, mungkin saking terpesonanya pada sosok yang sudah menjadi perbincangan mereka sejak awal diadakan season seminggu yang lalu.

Ia juga menjadi pria yang paling diincar para wanita itu menjadi calon suami ataupun menantu. Tak heran tatapan penuh harap dan memuja tengah diedarkan tiap wanita diruangan ini.

Yunho memegang pinggang ramping Jaejoong, musik berubah menjadi lebih slow saat mereka berada ditengah lantai dansa. Jaejoong menghela napasnya, ia cukup tahu perubahan musik tadi diatur oleh ibunya yang kini sedang memberikannya intruksi untuk memegang kedua bahu Yunho dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Dengan patuh Jaejoong melakukan perintah sang ibu. Dan hal itu memicu semangat Yunho untuk membawanya berdansa lebih lama. Menurut Yunho, Jaejoong adalah seorang gadis yang susah untuk ia tebak, juga menjadikan tantangan tersendiri untuknya menaklukan gadis ini.

Awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik pada perkenalan yang ingin dilakukan oleh Lady Kim Hyekyo kepadanya, tapi semuanya berubah saat ia melihat gadis yang ditarik oleh wanita itu mendekat kearahnya dan diperkenalkan sebagai putri dari Lady Kim Hyekyo.

Sejak melihat Jaejoong, Yunho mempunyai sebuah ketertarikan pada gadis ini. Dan entah secara sengaja atau tidak ia bersumpah pada diri sendiri untuk mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong bagaimanapun caranya.

Dan ia bukanlah seorang yang tidak peka pada perasaan lawan jenis. Ia tahu jika Jaejoong tidak menyukai, dan disitulah yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri yang dirasa Yunho. Wanita manapun akan bersedia dan senang hati membuka pakaiannya dan naik keatas ranjangnya, tapi berbeda dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang bisa membuatnya menggebu-gebu sekaligus berambisi pada yang namanya wanita.

"Sebuah kehormatan yang luar biasa karna aku bisa berdansa denganmu Lord," ucap Jaejoong setelah mendapat intruksi lagi dari Hyekyo yang menyuruhnya untuk bersikap aktif.

"Yunho, cukup panggil Yunho saja..." sahut Yunho dan tersenyum tipis yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah dengan senyumannya yang teramat memukau.

"Dan suatu kehormatan juga untukku Jae, bisakah aku memanggilmu begitu?" Timpal Yunho lagi, Jaejoong tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk.

"Aku dengar dari Lady Kim, ini adalah debutmu diseason? Jadi berapa umurmu?" tanya Yunho sambil membawa jaejoong kembali ketepi lantai dansa, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berdansa setelah selama 10 menit mereka berdansa ditengah sana dan hanya berdiam diri sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong mengucapkan kata tadi.

"Mama yang bilang padamu Yunho? Umurku 18 tahun januari yang lalu..." jawab Jaejoong, sikap angkuhnya mulai keluar lagi dan hampir saja membuat Yunho tergelak, jika pria itu tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik, tadi.

"Kau sangat muda, cantik dan menawan, ku pikir sangat beruntung Lord yang akan mendapatkanmu sebagai istri Jae," ujar Yunho, dan menyambung penggalan kalimatnya dalam hati ' _dan itu akan kupastikan bahwa aku yang akan mendapatkanmu .'_

"Terima kasih atas sanjungannya Yunho, dan sepertinya aku sudah menemukan siapa orang itu." Jaejoong memberikan senyuman manisnya pada seseorang yang berada diseberang mereka, Yunho yang memperhatikannya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Perasaan panas yang tak biasa melanda hati pria itu.

Jika ini bukanlah sebuah pesta, mungkin Yunho akan segera menghampiri pria yang kini tengah membalas senyuman Jaejoong dan meggoda gadis itu dengan matanya. Sungguh, Yunho ingin sekali menghajar wajah pria yang sangat ia kenal itu dan menatapnya remeh.

"Oh beruntung sekali pria itu, Jae... Ku harap kau tidak salah orang." sahut Yunho dengan nada yang datar dan membuat kening Jaejoong mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong, mata besarnya menatap penuh menuntut Yunho yang hanya melirik kearahnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berharap jika pilihanmu tidak salah pada pria yang ingin kau nikahi, tapi aku tidak yakin orang tuamu akan setuju dengan pria itu," jawab Yunho, bibirnya mengukir smirk tipis yang lagi-lagi membuat Jaejoong bergidik takut, namun rasa penasarannya akan ucapan Yunho lebih besar dari pada rasa takutnya pada pria ini.

"Tolong jelaskan apa mak..."

"Maaf untuk menyelamu dan Lord, sayang..." Hyekyo datang disaat yang tidak tepat bagi Jaejoong. Rasa penasarannya akan maksud perkataan Yunho sudah memenuhi kepalanya.

"Mama..." panggil Jaejoong dengan nada protesan yang kesal.

"Ooh mama sungguh minta maaf, _dear_. Mama tidak tahu jika kau dan Lord begitu sangat menikmati kebersaman kalian." Ujar Hyekyo, epertinya ia salah menangkap arti protesan Jaejoong tadi.

Jaejoong menganga mendengar ucapan ibunya tadi, dan Yunho ia hanya tersenyum pada wanita cantik yang berusia hampir kepala 4 itu.

"Tidak masalah Lady Kim, masih banyak waktu untuk berbicara dengan Jaejoong dipesta minggu depan." Ucap Yunho, mata Jaejoong segera terarah padanya dengan tajam, dan Hyekyo, wanita itu ingin sekali memekik karna bahagia atas maksud yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Oh itu suatu kehormatan bagi Jaejoongie, dan seperti apa yang ku katakan sebelumnya padamu, rumahku akan selalu terbuka untuk kunjunganmu Lord..."

"Cukup Yunho saja Lady, itu lebih membuatku nyaman, dan terima kasih atas undanganmu" sela Yunho saat Hyekyo ingin menyebut embel-embel kebangsawanannya.

"Baiklah Yunho, suamiku Hyunbin juga pasti akan senang dengan kunjunganmu kerumah kami," ujar Hyekyo lagi, ia sungguh senang karena Yunho mempunyai ketertarikan pada Jaejoong, dan sebelum mempertemukan Jaejoong dengan Yunho, ia sudah melakukan perbincangan yang sangat nampak terlihat jika ia ingin menjodohkan putrinya itu dengan calon Duke Of Cornwall yang menjadi incaran para ibu untuk menjodohkan anaknya dengan pria itu. Suatu stategi yang bagus dilakukannya dan mendahului para teman-temannya yang hanya bisa gigit jari saat melihat Jaejoong berdansa dengan Yunho beberapa saat tadi.

Sebuah keuntungan baru yang didapat Yunho sekarang, pria itu tersenyum tipis. Mata musangnya melirik kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat geram dengan perbincangan yang ia lakukan dengan Hyekyo sekarang.

"Mama aku..."

"Joongie, mama tahu kau adalah pemalu, tapi tidak usah ditutup-tutupi jika kau tertarik pada Yunho," sela Hyekyo pada kalimat Jaejoong yang ia tahu mungkin akan membuatnya malu didepan pria tampan ini.

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar hal yang diucapkan Hyekyo tadi. Ia cukup tahu apa yang mungkin akan Jaejoong katakan tadi. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan pesta, ia teringat pada pria yang tadi dan berpikir melakukan perhitungan dengannya, tapi bukan pria itu yang ditangkap oleh irisnya. Ia membelalakan matanya saat melihat orang suruhan ayahnya tengah mengamati setiap orang dipesta ini.

Yunho segera menatap kearah dua Kim yang berada disampingnya. Perasaannya sedikit tidak menentu karena kehadiran orang suruhan dari ayahnya.

"Maaf Lady Kim, Jae... Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dikediamanku, aku permisi untuk pamit pulang terlebih dahulu." Ucap Yunho, raut wajahnya yang tenang sedikit menggambarkan kegelisahan yang tiba-tiba.

Hyekyo membesarkan matanya, wanita itu terlihat syok. Seluruh bangsawan tahu jika Duke Of Cornwall, ayah Yunho sedang sakit keras, dan mendengar kata Yunho tadi membuatnya sangat terkejut dan menduga-duga tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Apakah ayahmu masih sakit?" tanya Hyekyo bersimpati.

"Ya, dan aku melihat orang suruhannya ada disini, aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa padanya..." Jawab Yunho ada nada kekhawatiran yang mendalam pada kalimatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku berdoa semoga dia cepat sembuh." Ujar Hyekyo dengan tulus, Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih Lady, maaf jika aku tidak bisa menemani Jaejoong lebih lama disini, permisi." Ucap Yunho sedikit membungkuk dan melemparkan senyum pada Jaejoong sebelum ia menjauh pergi dari ibu dan anak ini.

"Duke yang malang..." Gumam Hyekyo sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan Jaejoong, ia berdecak dengan sikap ibunya yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Joongie, Yunho adalah calon seorang Duke, Duke Of Cornwall, seperti yang mama bilang sebelum kau bertemu dengannya." Ujar Hyekyo menatap Jaejoong yang mulai mendengus, sudah ia duga dari awal Hyekyo menyeretnya pada Yunho, dan dari percakapan yang terjadi sebelum ia berdansa dengan Siwon.

"Mama, aku..."

"Karna sekarang Yunho sudah pulang, ada baiknya jika kita juga pulang Joongie, mama tidak suka jika pria yang kini tengah mendekat kearah kita mengajakmu berdansa lagi!" Ucapan Hyekyo cukup ketus, ia segera menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang terbungkus sarung tangan dan membawa putrinya itu segera melenggang pergi menuju pintu keluar kediaman Lee.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya lagi dengan sikap ibunya yang tidak ia mengerti, saat matanya berjelajah kesekitar mereka tadi, ia mendapati Choi Siwon yang terdiam berdiri mematung tak jauh dari tempatnya beberapa detik lalu.

Jadi, yang dimaksud oleh ibunya itu adalah Siwon? Kenapa Ibunya seolah tidak menyukai pria itu, bukankah Siwon masuk kedalam pria bergelar bangsawan yang ibunya inginkan? Siwon seorang Marquess, dan apa yang salah jika pria itu mendekatinya? Dan lagi, ia jadi mengingat perkataan Yunho sebelum ibunya datang tadi.

Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Yunho maupun ibunya berkata seperti itu tentang pria yang satu-satunya dapat membuatnya terpikat pada pesta ini?.

.

.

.

_**-TBC**_

Ini panjang ya word 3000 untk ff aja nih... dan kalau alur lmbat emng sngja krna kita ngikut perbab kayak di novel" aja yaa #ditabok... jdi ttp dukung ini ff, and please dont be siders sepatah katapun akan aku hargai lho... no flame no bash, kasih kritik yg mmbangun!

Balas review Non log-In :

**Guest **: Niatnya emang begitu kok, tapi ga tau deh jadinya gimana.

**MaiaPark** : Jangan bingung" karna ini Yunjae xD . Sebenernya bukan pervert sih pandangannya cuma dia mengamati dan menurut jae seperti itu maklum itu tempat remang dang aku baru jelasin disini T.T

**Zen Ikkika** : Astaga, jgn bingung, Kim Hyunbin itu ayahnya, Kim Hyekyo itu mama'y, udh jelas dong ya, kan yang Marquess Of Winchester itu Hyunbin, kalau istrinya si Hyekyo jadi Kim Hyekyo Marchioness Of Winchester.

**kkimnensi** : trima kasih, jaema ga klepek" tuh /plaak/ tergantung sih, soalnya aku bikinnya semisal bab, dan ga bisa update cpat pmbikinan rada ruwet mengingat berlatar historical.

**Guest 2** : Iya ini lanjut.

**yunkissjae** : lu baik bngt beb hahaha, min lg ane ketekin buahahaha, Yunjae ga ada pair" lain, hahay

**dienha** : dpat dlhat dia trtriknya sma siapa disini haha.

**dianaes** : bsa jdi sih, krna yunho calon duke, yg artinya tngktan bangsawan pling tinggi. hahahaayy xD

**my yunjaechun** : lajut.

**Dei yunjae** : emng hnya jae for yun dan sbliknya, takut krna trlalu eeerrr xD

**Bunjedari** : ketemu iya tp jae ga suka gmna dong...

**risayjs** : sygnya jae udh ktrk sma siwon biarkan yun yg ngatur biar jae jd mliknya hahaha, lanjut.

_**Spesial Thank : **_

_**MaiaPark , Zen Ikkika, kkimnensi, Onkey Shipper04, leejisung4, alint2709, yunkissjae, azahra88, dienha, Ririn Cross, dianaes, Jae Sekundes, my yunjaechun, Dango-ai, akiramia44, danactebh, iche . cassiopeiajaejoong, Dei YunJae , tasya . vianita, jung . aiko, Red'Ocean, imelriyanti, Jung Jaehyun, Bunjaedari, queen harkyu, I'm Siwonnest, risayjs, and all Guest.**_

_**Babyboo**_ said No _"Gimme Review, so i'll give you next chap, No Review, No Next Chap._'

Ane sih, tergantung dia ya, soalnya dia yg pnya ide lengkap, aku emang nulis juga disini tpi sprti aku bilang ff bersama bkan pnya ane semuanya. Soo..

_**REVIEW ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Title : November With Love.

Genre : Historical Romance.

Cast : DBSK member, Jung Jihoon ( Rain ), Jung ( Jang ) Dong Gun, Jung ( Han ) Chaeyoung, Krystal, Choi Siwon? and many more.

Author : Babyboo and Me ;)

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chap 3.

_**Warning : Genderswitch story, Dont Like Dont Read, No Flame!**_

**© 2014, Misscelyunjae & BabyBoo**

_Ini ff berlatar belakang england dengan historical romance... dan ini bukan saduran atau remake. Ini resmi (?) punya babyboo sama aku yaaaaaak kekekeke... gelar"nya pnjem sama yg diinggris hihihihi. Karna ini hoby si babyboo baca novel historical romance jadi terbikinlah ff gaje ene bersama... hohohoho._

_Lets Check It..._

_**+++ Chapter 3 +++**_

Kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Yunho sudah tiba dimansion milik keluarganya dikota London. Dengan sedikit bergegas pria ini turun dari kereta kuda dan berjalan dengan cepat memasuki mansion.

Raut wajahnya nampak sangat khawatir, apa lagi ketika ia mendengar kabar dari sang kurir di pesta dansa keluarga Lee tadi. Sungguh jantungnya hampir saja ingin jatuh dari tempatnya. Kurir itu mengatakan kabar ayahnya yang semakin melemah dan semua anggota keluarganya termasuk pamannya -adik dari ayahnya, juga sudah berada dimansion yang mereka tempati jika berada di London.

Yunho segera menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju ke kamar ayahnya yang berada dekat dengan ruang keluarga, beberapa pelayan berbaris didepan kamar utama itu, ia sedikit tercengang menyaksikan apa yang ada didepan matanya.

"_My Lord_," sapa pelayan wanita yang sudah sangat lama mengabdi untuk mengurus mansion ini ketika melihat kedatangan Yunho yang sagat tergesa-gesa. Yunho menatap sekilas wajah wanita itu dapat ia lihat dengan jelas gesture yang ditunjukkan oleh sang wanita pengurus rumah, dan seketika itu juga Yunho mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

Yunho hanya mengangguk, garis wajahnya yang biasa tenang kini sangat kentara terlihat khawatir. Ia segera memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya lebar memperlihatkan ruangan kamar besar yang hampir dipenuhi oleh para kerabatnya.

"Yunho..." pekik langsung seorang wanita cantik yang langsung berlari kecil menghampiri. Wanita itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sedihnya yang seakan menusuk rongga dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ayah, bu?" tanya langsung Yunho, ia menggenggam jemari dingin wanita yang tadi dipanggil ibu olehnya.

Jejak air mata masih sangat membekas dikedua sudut mata dan pipi wanita cantik yang sudah lebih berumur 40 tahun itu. Ia mendesah kecil kemudian melirik ke arah ranjang besar yang ditempati oleh sang suami, Duke Of Cornwall.

Yunho perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya yang masih sangat erat, kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang dimana selama hampir satu bulan lebih ini ditempati oleh ayahnya. Disekeliling ranjang, ada beberapa orang pria yang sangat ia kenali, sebagai adik, sepupu dan juga pamannya, disisi ranjang yang lain, ada beberapa wanita yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu melihat keadaan ayahnya yang ia tebak semakin parah sekarang.

"Apa sudah memanggil dokter?" tanya langsung Yunho dengan suara yang pelan namun terkesan tegas.

Pria paruh baya yang tadi duduk ditepi ranjang segera beringsut lalu berdiri tegap, pria ini menatap Yunho dalam seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya lewat padangannya.

"Dokter akan segera tiba, pelayan pria yang lain sedang menjemput dokter lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu," sahut pria itu nyaris berbisik menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang tadi.

Yunho menarik napasnya, kemudian ia melirik ayahnya yang terdiam lemah dengan wajah yang pucat dan badan yang sangat kurus.

"Tapi Yunho, ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus ku sampaikan padamu," pria paruh baya itu kembali membuka suaranya dengan pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan untuk Duke Of Cornwall yang sakit.

"Katakan lah paman Jihoon." ucap Yunho, maniknya masih menatap pada sosok ayahnya yang sangat dikhawatirkannya.

Jihoon, adik ayah Yunho satu-satunya menghela napasnya pelan, kemudian pria yang baru saja menginjak umur pertengahan tiga puluh itu menatap ibu Yunho yang berada dibelakang Yunho.

"Chaeyoung, ku pikir ini sudah saatnya," ucap Jihoon pada Chaeyoung. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh Chaeyoung dan juga Jihoon.

"Aku pikir juga begitu, dan Dong Gun pasti juga sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mendengar hal itu." Chaeyoung menghela napasnya manik matanya tak lepas dari sosok suaminya yang terbaring lemah sekarang. Ia sedikit terisak, dan membuat pria jangkung yang ada disamping Yunho segera memeluknya

"Apa ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada kesehatan ayah sekarang?" tanya Yunho dengan nada sedikit meninggi tapi masih menjaga volume suaranya diruangan ini.

Semua orang yang berada diruangan ini segera menatap Yunho dan membuat pria itu seakan sedang dihakimi oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Lebih baik kau ajak Yunho berbicara diruang kerja Dong Gun," ucap wanita yang paling tua berada disini, Jihoon mengangguk menanggapi perkataan wanita yang sudah melahirkan dirinya dan juga Jung Dong Gun yang menyandang gelar Duke Of Cornwall sekaligus pemimpin dalam keluarga besar mereka.

"Yunho ayo kita..."

"Oh ayolah, kita bisa menunggu hal itu, aku ingin memastikan keadaan ayah baik-baik saja terlebih dahulu!" sela Yunho saat Jihoon hendak menariknya. Mata musangnya menatap dengan tegas satu persatu orang yang berada diruangan ini.

"Yunho, lebih baik kau ikut paman Jihoon sekarang, itu akan membuat ayah merasa lebih baik jika sudah mendengar hasil dari keputusan yang akan kau buat."

Perkataan yang baru saja diucapnkan adiknya, Changmin, si pria jangkung yang masih memeluk erat ibunya itu semakin menambah rasa penasaran Yunho ditengah kekhawatiran yang melandanya. Ia tidak mengerti hal penting apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Jihoon sekarang, menurutnya tidak ada hal yang terpenting selain memastikan kesehatan ayahnya yang tidak semakin memburuk.

Kembali ia mengedarkan pandangan kesetiap orang, jantungnya berdetak-detak tak karuan. Jujur saja ia sangat takut jika itu adalah hal buruk menyangkut kesehatan Dong Gun. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain baginya untuk mengetahui hal penting yang dimaksud keluarganya selain ia mengikuti sang paman berbicara diruang kerja.

"Baiklah, dan jika dokter sudah tiba panggil aku!" Tegas Yunho sembari menatap lekat mata Changmin yang segera mengangguk.

Jihoon segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan mendahului Yunho menuju ke ruang kerja. Yunho menahan napasnya sejenak, ia kembali menatap wajah Dong Gun yang semakin pucat, sambil berdoa dalam hati untuk kesehatan sang ayah sebelum akhirnya menyusul Jihoon.

"Jangan lakukan banyak perdebatan, ini sangat mendesak," peringat Chaeyoung sebelum Yunho melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, Yunho hanya mengangguk menjawab perkataan sang ibu, meski ia tidak yakin dapat menghindari perdebatan jika hal yang akan diutarakan pamannya itu tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Tapi, perasaan penasarannya sangat mengebu-gebu dibanding rasa khawatir yang menyelubungi dirinya sekarang.

.

.

.

Jihoon menatap lekat musang Yunho yang membelalak lebar setelah mendengar perihal yang dianggap oleh segenap anggota keluarga mereka penting itu. Pria itu masih diam dan menikmati ekspresi keterkejutan yang ditunjukkan oleh wajah tampan keponakannya yang hanya dihelat oleh meja yang ada diantara kursi yang mereka duduki berhadapan diruang kerja.

Jihoon sendiri mengerti, jika yang disampaikan barusan mungkin terdengar sangat cepat oleh Yunho, tapi mengingat jika sebelumnya Yunho juga sudah mendengar secara langsung keinginan Dong Gun, maka hal yang tadi disampaikannya barusan akan dimengerti dengan baik oleh Yunho.

"Itu keinginan Dong Gun sebelum keadaannya seperti sekarang ini, sebelumnya dia ingin menyampaikan, dan menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk mencarimu, namun dia mengeluh jika terlalu lama menunggumu maka dia takut tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan baik lagi nanti."

Jelas Jihoon lagi, dan semakin membuat mata Yunho membelalak lebar. Yunho kini menatap lekat Jihoon, seakan meminta penjelasan lagi pada pria itu. Terlebih dengan maksud keadaan Dong Gun sekarang yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ayah?" tanya Yunho langsung saat dengan sengaja Jihoon menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Yunho terus menatap tajam Jihoon, yang sedikit menimang-nimang apa yang akan dikatakan.

"Ayahmu mengalami komplikasi, sebelumnya dokter bilang Dong Gun harus menjalani perawatan intensif dan sangat terkontrol 24 jam, aku dan ibumu sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik, tapi Dong Gun sendiri yang menolak untuk dirawat dirumah sakit, kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan hanya meminta dokter mencek rutin keadaannya seperti yang kau tahu selama ini."

Yunho menggeram kesal, ia sungguh dianggap layaknya anak kecil dalam kasus sepenting ini pada kesehatan ayahnya. Tidak diberitahukan apa-apa tentang penyakit sang ayah yang menurutnya ia berhak tahu segalanya jauh dari adik-adiknya yang ia duga sudah mengetahui dengan jelas setiap detail.

"Apa hanya aku yang dirahasiakan tentang penyakit ayah?" Nada suaranya mulai meninggi, dan ketika sebuah anggukan yang ia terima sebagai jawaban dari Jihoon, Yunho spontan menggebrak meja yang membuat Jihoon terkesiap. Pria itu beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berdecak penuh amarah berulang kali.

"Ayahmu yang meminta untuk merahasiakan padamu, dia tidak ingin jika kau terbebani dan terlalu memikirkan tanggung jawab yang akan kau emban nanti jika dia tidak ada." cepat-cepat Jihoon menjelaskan alasan kenapa hanya Yunho saja yang tidak mengetahui hal sepenting itu.

Yunho mulai menggeram lagi, jujur saja ia sangat marah dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Menurutnya, alasan yang diberikan ayahnya yang dijelaskan pamannya itu sangat tidak masuk akal, sejak kecil ia diajarkan dan di didik untuk menjadi seorang Duke, semua yang harus dilakukan seorang Duke dengan mudah dikuasainya. Terlebih lagi, neneknya selalu memperingatinya setiap hari jika kelak ia akan menjadi seorang Duke menggantikan ayahnya. Lalu, dengan dalih alasan yang seperti itu Yunho dianggap sebagai anak kecil atau lebih tepatnya dianggap tidak dewasa hanya karena takut jika dirinya tidak bisa menerima tanggung jawab menjadi pemimpin bagi keluarganya.

"Paman tahu kan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, setidaknya aku sudah berumur 23 tahun, aku paham bagaimana harus bersikap, bahkan demi Tuhan, Yoochun yang ketika ditinggal ayahnya baru berumur 18 tahun pun bisa mengatasi dan menerima takdirnya, tapi kalian menganggapku sebagai lelucon disini, tidakkah itu adil sedangkan adikku yang baru menginjak umur 15 tahun saja mengetahuinya dengan baik!"

Teriakkan kemarahan Yunho seakan menggema diruangan ini, Jihoon kembali terdiam, pria itu sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Yunho sekarang. Tapi, bagaimanapun Jihoon juga tidak bisa bersikap sekehendaknya, ia hanya menjalankan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya itu. Dan sesuatu yang ia pikir sebelumnya akan amukan Yunho jika mendengar semua ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu nak, tapi percayalah, ayahmu sangat menyayangimu, kau adalah kebanggaannya meski selama ini dia harus berusaha menulikan pendengaran tentang perbuatan burukmu diluar sana, hanya demi untuk menjadikanmu satu-satunya pria tangguh yang dia rasa dia punya. Sungguh dia sangat menyayangimu lebih dari pada dia menyayangi Changmin maupun Krystal."

Yunho mulai bungkam mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan Jihoon, sebenarnya ia cukup syok dibagian mana Jihoon mengatakan tentang perbuatan buruk. Sungguh selama ini ia pikir keluarganya terutama ayahnya tidak mengetahui bagaimana ia bergaul diluar sana, jika ia mengetahui semua perbuatannya diketahui dengan baik oleh sang ayah, Yunho tentu akan segera merubah prilakunya dan menjadi seperti apa yang ayahnya inginkan seutuhnya.

"Tapi paman, tetap saja aku..."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat tentang hal itu Yun, yang sekarang harus kau putuskan adalah keinginan ayahmu satu-satunya, itu demi kebaikanmu," sela Jihoon dengan cepat sebelum kalimat protesan keluar lagi dari mulut Yunho.

Yunho mendengus, dan kembali duduk pada kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Diaturnya detak jatungnya yang tadi memompa dengan sangat cepat dan membuat emosinya meluncur naik dengan mudah.

Setelah beberapa menit ia menormalkan detak jantungnya dan mengontrol dengan baik emosinya, Yunho mulai membuka suara lagi untuk membahas perihal yang dianggap penting oleh keluarganya itu.

"Aku sudah tahu jika ayah ingin segera aku menikah, atau paling tidak sudah mempunyai calon istri yang dengan janjiku padanya akan menikah dengan gadis itu," ucap Yunho sedikit melirik kearah Jihoon. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan menunggu perkataan Yunho selanjutnya.

"Aku baru saja mengikuti season lagi, seperti saran ibu, mungkin aku akan menemukan gadis bangsawan yang sesuai menurut seleraku dijadikan istri kelak, dan paman tahu kan ini adalah season pertama lagi yang aku hadiri setelah sekian lama aku mengacuhkan undangan pesta dansa dari berbagai bangsawan selama ini." Timpal Yunho lagi dan menarik napas singkat diakhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu Yun, tapi ayahmu ingin kau segera melangsungkan pernikahan, jika perlu besok!" ucap Jihoon yang bagi Yunho penuh dengan desakan pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih gadis mana yang cocok untukku paman, aku belum mengenal semua gadis dipesta dansa dengan baik, lalu bagaimana aku akan memutuskan untuk menikah secepat yang ayah inginkan, terlebih lagi besok, melakukan lamaran pun tidak cukup dilakukan satu atau dua hari." Yunho sedikit tergelak ketika mengucapkan kata besok yang ia ulangi dari ucapan Jihoon yang baginya sungguh sangat mustahil akan terjadi dalam waktu secepat dan sesingkat yang kurang dari 24 jam itu.

"Maka dari itu, dengarkan aku bicara hingga selesai jangan menyela sedikitpun!"

Yunho mengangguk pasrah dan menatap lekat Jihoon yang sedikit berdeham sebelum berkata.

"Ayahmu sudah menyiapkan beberapa gadis keturunan bangsawan yang dia kenal sangat baik dan cocok untuk menjadi pendampingmu, dan terlebih lagi gadis-gadis itu adalah anak sahabat dekat ayahmu, dia ingin kau memilih satu diantara ke empat gadis itu untuk menjadi calon istrimu Yun."

Yunho terperangah hebat saat mendengar yang diucapkan Jihoon barusan. Mata musangnya sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tergelak yang membuat kedua mata Jihoon mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Itu permintaan ayahmu tadi Yunho," peringat Jihoon, sebelum pria muda yang cukup ia hafal tindak tanduknya diluar itu menolak dengan keras kehendak Dong Gun.

"Ya paman aku tahu, tapi bisakah aku mengetahui daftar nama _Miss _yang telah dipilihkan ayah untukku?" Yunho bertanya dengan sopan dan tersenyum tipis, sementara itu Jihoon mengambil sebuah kertas dari balik saku celana hitamnya dan memberikannya pada Yunho.

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin untuk bisa memilih satu dari empat _miss _ini, tapi siapa tahu jika salah satu diantara mereka cukup menarik perhatianku," ucapnya lagi sembari mengambil secarik kertas yang dilipat rapi itu dan membukanya dengan sangat tidak sabar.

Kening Yunho mulai mengkerut saat ia membaca nama pertama yang tertera diatas lembaran kertas yang sangat ia hafal jika itu adalah tulisan tangan ayahnya.

"Go Ahra, Kwon Boa, Im JinAh, Choi Sooyoung..." Yunho tergelak ketika mengucapkan nama terakhir yang disebutnya. _Well_, ke empat dari gadis yang dituliskan oleh ayahnya ini ia cukup tahu dan pernah berkenalan dengan mereka. Namun, menurut Yunho ke empat gadis itu sangat tidak menarik menurutnya.

Ahra, gadis itu diakuinya cantik namun terkesan sangat murahan untuk ukuran bangsawan. Kemudian Boa dan JinAh, kedua gadis itu sedikit cerewet dan sangat cantik, namun bagi Yunho keduanya terlalu mudah termakan oleh rayuan para pria yang mendekati mereka, dan _well_ ia sendiri pernah mencoba sendiri merayu dua gadis itu. Lalu, yang terakhir Sooyoung, gadis yang cantik itu menurut Yunho cukup pemalu dan sikapnya pun sangat sesuai dengan buku tata krama, sopan dan anggun, tapi dia sungguh tidak tertarik dengan Sooyoung, selain itu ia juga punya sebuah perhitungan pribadi yang baru saja dimulai dengan sepupu gadis itu.

"Bagaimana Yunho? Ku pikir kau sudah megenal gadis-gadis ini dengan baik, lalu bagaimana keputusanmu?" Ucap Jihoon dengan serius dan menatap sang keponakan yang memberikan smirk yang sedikit membuatnya bingung.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan salah satu pun diantara mereka paman." ucap Yunho mantap, apa lagi bayangan seseorang kini mengisi benaknya dan memonopoli sistem jaringan otaknya. Ia cukup yakin menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon tadi, dan sesuatu yang menurut Yunho akan mempermudahnya mendapatkan gadis itu pun kini terpikir dan tersusun rapi olehnya.

Jihoon yang mendengar pernyataan tak main-main dari Yunho tadi pun mulai bingung dan menatap intens Yunho yang mulai menyeringai, sungguh Jihoon tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi Yunho sekarang. Jihoon kembali ingin mengingatkan Yunho bahwa ini adalah keinginan Dong Gun, tapi baru saja Jihoon membuka mulutnya hendak bicara, Yunho dengan cepat sudah mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Aku tertarik dengan Kim Jaejoong, putri dari Lord Kim Hyunbin Marquess Of Winchester," ucap Yunho yang membuat Jihoon membelalakkan matanya mendegar pengakuan Yunho yang ia pikir hanya main-main, namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu Jihoon menyadari ucapan Yunho tadi sangat serius, tidak ada gelakan tawa yang dikeluarkan Yunho setelah mengucapkan hal tadi.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi diseason pertamanya, dan Lady Kim Hyekyo Marchioness Of Winchester terlihat sangat antusias untuk mendekatkan putrinya denganku, jadi paman bisakah kau atur Kim Jaejoong yang itu untuk menjadi Duchess ku kelak?"

Perkataan yang tegas beserta permintaan yang bersifat bagai perintah itu membuat mulut Jihoon sedikit menganga. Sungguh Jihoon tidak tahu jika akhir dari pemilihan kandidat yang diinginkan oleh Dong Gun berakhir dengan permintaan Yunho yang cukup mengejutkannya sekarang.

Senyuman mengembang dari bibir Yunho, ia menatap lekat ekspresi yang dipasang oleh Jihoon, ingin sekali ia tertawa karna wajah pamannya itu terlihat bodoh, tapi Yunho berusaha untuk menahannya, mengingat permintaannya ini belum disetujui oleh sang paman yang sepertinya dipercayakan oleh ayahnya untuk mengurus calon istri untuknya.

"Aku akan bicarakan ini juga dengan ayah jika keadaannya membaik," ucap Yunho, gurat kekhawatiran mulai muncul lagi pada wajahnya yang tampan.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Yun, aku yakin jika ayahmu akan menyetujui ini, apa lagi dia sangat mengenal Kim Hyunbin dengan sangat baik, tapi apa kau serius dengan gadis itu? Maksudku, kau..."

"Paman, aku serius, aku menginginkan Kim Jaejoong, dan hanya gadis itu yang menurutku paling cocok untuk menjadi pendampingku dan mengandung anak-anakku kelak." Tegas Yunho lagi dengan wajah seriusnya berusaha meyakinkan Jihoon atas keinginannya ini.

Ia cukup tahu apa yang tadi dipikirkan pamannya, tapi kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh apa lagi dengan desakkan ayahnya yang ingin ia cepat-cepat menikah, harusnya Jihoon tidak berpikir ia ingin main-main dengan gadis itu terlebih Jaejoong adalah seorang bangsawan, ia tidak mungkin bermain-main dan membuat skandal dengan para gadis terhormat. Dan memiliki Jaejoong adalah obsesinya yang baru muncul selama pesta dansa berlangsung tadi.

_**-TBC ?**_

Apa ada yang menunggu ini ? atau menyukai ff ini ? Atau menginginkan ff ini untuk terus lanjut ?

_Jika masih ada berminat dan ingin ini ff terus lanjut, please gimme Review... No Review No Next Chap..._

_Saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan, but no bash no flame. u_

_Spesial Thank For all Reviewers, maaf belum bisa sebut satu-satu dan membalas review kalian dichap sebelumnya, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih sebesar"nya pada kalian semua yang sudah memberi review, semoga dichap ini juga masih berkenan untuk memberi reviewnya :)_

Maaf jika alurnya terkesan lambat, seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya kita step by step aja, dan menurut seperti novel pada umumnya yang bab per bab :)

Please dont be sider, sepatah kata pun sangat berarti untuk kelanjutan ff ini.

_**Misscelyunjae & BabyBoo**_ ( _She's penname is Snow'Queen YunJae _) , **Banjarmasin 21 March 2014**.

Review ?

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : November With Love.

Genre : Historical Romance.

Cast : DBSK member, Jung Jihoon ( Rain ), Jung ( Jang ) Dong Gun, Jung ( Han ) Chaeyoung, Krystal, Choi Siwon? and many more.

Author : Babyboo and Me ;)

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chap 4.

_**Warning : Genderswitch story, Dont Like Dont Read, No Flame!**_

**© 2014, Misscelyunjae & BabyBoo**

_Ini ff berlatar belakang england dengan historical romance... dan ini bukan saduran atau remake. Ini resmi (?) punya babyboo sama aku yaaaaaak kekekeke... gelar"nya pnjem sama yg diinggris hihihihi. Karna ini hoby si babyboo baca novel historical romance jadi terbikinlah ff gaje ene bersama... hohohoho._

_Lets Check It..._

_**+++ Chapter 4 +++**_

Kicauan burung membuka pagi hari ini dengan sangat cerah. Mentari sudah mulai muncul dari singgasananya dan memberikan sinar nyata secara perlahan-lahan. Embun-embun pagi pun masih setia menempel pada dedaunan. Bahkan udara cukup dingin sangat khas menyapa dipagi hari, meski sekarang masih dimusim semi.

Dan keadaan pagi yang cukup indah itu juga akan menjadi awal sebuah hari yang indah untuk keluarga Kim. Pagi-pagi sekali, kediaman Marquess Of Winchester sudah kedatangan tamu. Kereta kuda mewah dengan symbol lambang resmi Cornwall sudah tiba dimansion mereka. Sang tuan rumah yang tak lain adalah Lord Kim Hyunbin Marquess Of Winchester pun dibuat sangat kaget dengan kunjungan dadakan dan terlihat sangat formal untuknya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa setelah melihat sendiri kereta kuda itu berada dihalaman depan mansionnya, Hyunbin segera menghampiri sang tamu yang baru turun dari kereta kudanya. Hyunbin sedikit merapikan penampilannya, dan menyuruh pelayanan wanitanya untuk menyiapkan jamuan sesegera mungkin.

"Lord Jung Jihoon, selamat datang dikediaman kami," sapa langsung Hyunbin saat ia melangkah keluar mansion dan menjabat tangan Jihoon, dan mempersilahkan tamu kehormatan yang tidak pernah diduganya sama sekali akan berkunjung kerumahnya sepagi ini.

"Terima kasih, dan kau membuatku sangat tidak nyaman dengan sebutan Lord yang kau ucapkan di depan namaku," sahut Jihoon seraya tersenyum penuh arti pada Hyunbin.

"Baiklah, Jihoon, sungguh lama sekali tidak melihatmu belakangan ini, mari masuk."

Hyunbin membawa tamu. kehormatannya untuk masuk ke dalam mansionnya dan membawa Jihoon ke ruang kerjanya yang berada ditengah ruangan depan. Ia mempersilahkan adik dari Duke Of Cornwall yang sangat dikenalnya itu untuk duduk dikursi tamunya.

"Terima kasih, Hyunbin. Dan maaf sekali akhir-akhir ini aku memang tidak berada di London," ujar Jihoon seraya duduk di sofa empuk itu.

Hyunbin menatap sekilas ke arah pria yang lebih muda darinya itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menempatkan dirinya di seberang sofa Jihoon.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat sibuk, karena _His Grace _sedang sakit keras, ku dengar begitu beritanya, maaf jika aku salah."

"Kau benar temanku, kakakku sedang sakit keras, selama sebulan ini aku berusaha untuk melihat-lihat dan memeriksa beberapa aset miliknya sebelum dikelola oleh Yunho nanti," ujar Jihoon dan tersenyum manis saat menyebut nama Yunho.

"Aku turut prihatin atas keadaan _His Grace _saat ini, aku juga turut mendoakan untuk kesehatannya," Hyunbin memasang mimik wajah simpatik terbaik yang ia bisa. Ia benar-benar sangat prihatin dengan keadaan teman lamanya itu.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin menjenguk _His Grace_ dalam beberapa hari ini, aku sangat berharap jika keadaannya cepat membaik." timpalnya lagi sebelum pintu ruangan diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuklah," ucap Hyunbin tegas dan sedikit berdeham ketika pintu ruangannya dibuka dan memunculkan sosok pelayannya yang membawakan nampan teh lengkap dengan biskuit.

Pelayan itu meletakkan nampan teh dan biskuitnya di atas meja, kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini atas permintaan Yunho," ujar Jihoon memulai maksud kedatangannya setelah pintu ruangan tertutup kembali.

Kening Hyunbin mengkerut, ia cukup bingung maksud dari teman lamanya berkata begitu.

"Apa maksudnya, Jihoon?" tanya Hyunbin tanpa sedikit pun menutupi kebingungannya.

"Yunho bilang, Kim Jaejoong, putrimu sudah melakukan debutnya kemarin malam, dan keponakanku itu mengatakan dia ingin Kim Jaejoong untuk menjadi pendampingnya," jelas Jihoon, jujur saja ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan hal itu, tapi ini adalah keinginan keponakannya, dan ia sedang mengemban tanggung jawab untuk pemilihan calon istri untuk pria itu.

Hyunbin cukup terkejut, matanya membeliak dan menatap lekat Jihoon yang berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Dengan cepat-cepat Hyunbin menguasai rasa keterkejutannya, kemudian bertanya cukup hati-hati.

"Kau yakin Yunho ingin Jaejoong menjadi istrinya?" tanya Hyunbin, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Jihoon.

Jihoon mengangguk mantap.

"Benar Hyunbin, dia sendiri yang memintaku tadi malam," sahut Jihoon, sedikit memberi jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan cukup jelas.

"Kakakku menginginkan dia untuk segera menikah, dari beberapa Lady yang dipilihkan langsung oleh Dong Gun sebagai kandidat yang sangat cocok untuk menjadi istrinya, Yunho menolak mereka semua, dia mengatakan hanya ingin putrimu untuk menjadi istrinya."

Hyunbin menahan napasnya beberapa detik, entah perasaan apa yang harus ia ekspresikan saat ini. Jujur saja, ayah mana yang tidak senang jika putrinya dilamar oleh calon Duke Of Cornwall. Tapi, ada di sebagian hatinya yang merasa berat untuk hal itu, Hyunbin sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti tidak rela untuk menerima lamaran dari keluarga Duke sekaligus teman lamanya.

Hening beberapa saat menguasai ruang kerja. Jihoon masih menunggu jawaban Hyunbin yang sedang berpikir untuk memberikan jawabannya. Sedikit pun Jihoon tidak ingin membuka suaranya untuk membuyarkan pikiran Hyunbin untuk memutuskan lamaran dadakannya untuk sang keponakan.

Jihoon cukup sangat tahu tindak tanduk keponakannya yang cukup terkenal dikalangan bangsawan, namun reputasi yang buruk itu tak akan pernah berpengaruh pada calon Duke Of Cornwall yang sangat ia tahu menjadi incaran para Lady manapun di negeri ini.

Dan mungkin hal itu juga yang sedang menjadi pertimbangan Hyunbin sekarang. Gosip cepat menyebar, sedikit banyak mungkin Hyunbin mengetahui akan sikap bajingan keponakannya itu, apa lagi pria itu mempunyai seorang putra yang sepantaran dengan Yunho.

"Jaejoong baru saja melakukan debutnya di _season _kemarin malam," ucap Hyunbin memecah hening di antara mereka.

"Ya, aku tahu, Yunho mengatakan hal itu juga," sahut cepat Jihoon, dapat dilihat dari wajah pria itu jika ia sedang ragu untuk memberikan sebuah kepastian.

"Dia baru berusia delapan belas tahun, bulan Januari tadi," ujar Hyunbin, raut wajahnya masih sama.

"Aku juga tahu, karena dia sudah resmi debut di _season_, tadinya aku sempat berpikir jika putrimu masih berumur lima belas tahun. Tapi, ketika Yunho mengatakan dia bertemu dengan putrimu dan istrimu di pesta tadi malam, maka dari itu aku berani untuk melamarnya untuk Yunho." Ucap Jihoon, ada nada sedikit menekan pada kalimatnya tadi.

Hyunbin mengembuskan napas beratnya. Sungguh pilihan yang sulit jika ia ingin jujur mengungkapkan pada Jihoon. Ia berpikir terlalu cepat untuk menerima lamaran sedangkan putrinya baru saja memulai debutnya. Di samping itu, ia juga ingin seorang pria _'baik-baik' _untuk menjadi calon suami putrinya.

Semua gerak-gerik Hyunbin tak lepas dari pengamatan Jihoon. Bahkan ia sangat tahu jika teman lamanya ini sedang bimbang, atau bisa saja menolak lamarannya. Ia pun sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi pada kunjungannya ini. Jihoon sedikit menyeringai sebelum mengatakan.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kau masih perlu banyak berpikir untuk lamaran ini, hanya saja kakakku ingin segera menikahkan Yunho, sebelum pria _malang _itu menggantikan gelar duke-nya," ucap Jihoon yang langsung mendapat tatapan intens dari Hyunbin.

"Jika kau tidak menerima lamaran ini, tidak apa-apa Hyunbin, aku akan mengatakan pada Yunho untuk mencari Lady yang lain," tambah Jihoon, sembari berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya.

Mulut Hyunbin terbuka lebar atas reaksi yang diberikan pria yang bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangannya ini. Dengan segera ia berusaha menahan Jihoon.

"Tunggu dulu, Jihoon," ucap Hyunbin, Jihoon menghentikan pergerakkannya, seringain tipis tercetak dari bibirnya, kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap Hyunbin yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Duduklah, kita akan membicarakannya lagi."

Jihoon menghela napasnya, dan berusaha memasang wajah cemas.

"Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berbincang-bincang tanpa kepastian. Lagi pula, kakakku mungkin akan memerlukanku untuk urusan lainnya, atau mencari calon lainnya untuk Yunho," ujar Jihoon dengan lembut, tidak ada nada memaksa atau pun sebuah ketegasan dalam kalimatnya tadi. Namun, dengan mengucapkannya seperti itu membuat Hyunbin jauh lebih merasa tidak nyaman dan semakin tertekan.

Pria itu sedikit berpikir, sejujurnya ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka, anaknya akan menjadi seorang duchess jika Yunho menjadi duke nanti, tentu saja itu sebuah kebanggaan dan kehormatan tersendiri baginya, apa lagi Yunho sekarang memiliki gelar Marquess.

"Baiklah, Jihoon. Aku setuju menerima lamaran Yunho atas putriku, Jaejoong," putus Hyunbin pada akhirnya.

Jihoon tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata itu, tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginan seorang Jung, bahkan raja sekali pun.

"Senang mendengar keputusanmu itu, Hyunbin. Aku akan memberitahukan pada Yunho," ujar Jihoon, ia berjalan ke arah Hyunbin yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya, dan menjabat hangat tangan pria itu.

"Ya, aku pikir mungkin Jaejoong akan mempunyai calon suami yang tepat," sahut Hyunbin, masih kurang percaya akan apa yang diputuskannya dengan cepat tadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke mansion Jung, mungkin aku akan segera kembali untuk membicarakan soal pernikahan mereka."

Hyunbin sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan tak main-main yang diucapkan Jihoon tadi. Ia menautkan keningnya yang sangat dimengerti oleh pria yang ada di depannya.

"Dong Gun menginginkan putranya untuk segera menikah, jangan lupakan kata-kataku tadi Hyunbin. Dan bisa saja pernikahan akan cepat dilaksanakan jika keadaan memungkinkan, tapi untuk sekarang, sebuah pertunangan yang bersifat mengikat keduanya terdengar lebih bagus," jelasnya, kemudian menepuk pundak Hyunbin dengan pelan.

"Terima kasih atas waktu dan keputusan terbaik yang kau berikan, kawan." ucap Jihoon sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menuju keluar ruangan kerja Hyunbin yang terlihat masih sedikit syok, lalu segera saja pria itu menguasai dirinya dan mengantarkan Jihoon ke depan mansion mereka.

.

.

.

Hyunbin mengembuskan napasnya berat entah sudah keberapa kali, sejak Jihoon pulang dari kunjungannya tadi, ia kembali berpikir atas tindakannya yang menerima lamaran dari keluarga duke itu. Sejauh dia berpikir selama tiga jam lebih, sejauh itu pun dia menyadari jika tidak akan pernah bisa mundur lagi dari keputusannya yang sudah diberikan pada Jihoon.

Ia sangat menyadari pengaruh dan kekuasaan dari keluarga duke yang satu itu, lagi pula ia tidak akan enak hati jika menolak lamaran dari teman lamanya selama ini. Hyunbin memang sangat mengenal Jihoon mau pun Dong Gun sendiri, meski ia cenderung lebih akrab dengan sang duke, maka dari itu lah faktor utama ia tak akan pernah bisa untuk menolak keinginan dari keluarga Duke Of Cornwall.

"Apa papa mencariku?"

Hyunbin sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, ia segera menatap putranya.

"Oh, iya. Papa tidak mendengar ketika kau masuk ke sini," ujar Hyunbin.

Hyunjoong tergelak mendapati pernyataan ayahnya yang menurutnya benar-benar jujur.

"Tentu saja, papa sedang melamun tadi," sahut pria ini kemudian duduk di depan meja kerja Hyunbin.

"Dimana mamamu? Bukankah tadi aku sudah menyuruh salah satu pelayan memanggilnya juga," ucap Hyunbin yang mendapat jawaban seringaian dari Hyunjoong.

"Mama sedang mendampingi Jaejoong di ruang duduk, hari ini Jaejoong cukup banyak mendapat kunjungan dari pria," sahut Hyunjoong nyaris tertawa.

"Oh, karena pesta tadi malam, tentu dia akan mendapat banyak perhatian dari para pria, tapi tadinya papa kira hanya berupa kiriman bunga," ujar Hyunbin yang kali ini sukses membuat Hyunjoong tergelak.

"Papa, tidakkah kau tahu, bahwa Jaejoong sangat membosankan saat dipesta dansa, sejauh yang ku perhatikan, dia hanya berdansa dua kali, dengan Lord Choi Siwon yang berhasil pertama kali mengajaknya ke lantai dansa, dan Lord Jung Yunho yang sejak awal sudah menjadi incaran mama saat dia mengetahui jika Yunho akan mengikuti _season _kembali," ucap Hyunjoong dan menggeleng pelan dengan bibir yang tak bisa menahan senyum saat membayangkan tadi malam.

Hyunbin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jantungnya cukup berdetak cepat saat mendengar nama Yunho disebut oleh Hyunjoong, dan ia cukup heran ketika putranya itu menyebut-nyebut istrinya.

"Mama? Maksudmu, mamamu sedang mencoba untuk..."

"Ya, begitulah, mama benar-benar seperti para ibu pada umumnya yang sedang mencarikan calon suami terbaik untuk anaknya, beruntung aku tidak terlalu direcoki mama dengan para gadis-gadis karena ada Jaejoong," sela Hyunjoong yang mengerti arah pertanyaan Hyunbin.

"Jadi siapa saja tamu yang diterima Jaejoong hari ini?" tanya Hyunbin, ia cukup penasaran akan hal itu, jika anaknya bertingkah membosankan lantas kenapa bisa ada tamu untuk Jaejoong yang membuat Hyekyo istrinya harus mendampinginya dan mengabaikan panggilannya ke ruang kerja.

"Sangat menakjubkan kalau ku bilang, ku lihat ada Lord Seunghyun yang baru saja pulang, kemudian beberapa waktu lalu, Lord Eunjae yang baru mendapat gelar earl dari ayahnya, dan baru saja beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, aku melihat kereta kuda milik Lord Choi di istal," Hyunjoong tergelak saat menyebut nama terakhir yang ia sebut.

Hyunbin menatap tajam anaknya, cukup tahu ada yang tidak beres jika Hyunjoong bersikap seperti saat ini.

"Oh ayolah, papa. Kau mengetahui mama dengan baik," ucap Hyunjoong yang sangat mengerti arti tatapan ayahnya. Namun, sedikit pun Hyunbin tidak mengubah cara pandangan pada anak lelakinya ini.

Hyunjong berdecak pelan sebelum mengatakan apa yang diketahuinya pada Hyunbin.

"Mama sangat tidak menyukai Choi Siwon, dia sangat tahu dengan baik tentang reputasi buruk pria itu, dan walau pun mama tahu jika Yunho memiliki reputasi yang _hampir _sama dengan Siwon, tapi menurut mama, Yunho tidak pernah melakukan sebuah aksi _bajingan _seperti yang dia tuduhkan pada Siwon karena gosip yang didengarnya."

Lagi, sebelah alis Hyunbin terangkat, cukup sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hyunjoong tadi. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika istrinya itu sudah melakukan langkah terlebih dahulu pada Jung Yunho, dan sedikit banyak ia dapat menghela napas lega, karena sudah sangat jelas jika sang istri akan menerima dengan sangat baik berita yang akan diumumkannya tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin papa katakan padaku, sehingga papa memanggilku ke sini?" pertanyaan yang bagus untuk Hyunbin bisa menjelaskan maksudnya dilontarkan oleh Hyunjoong.

Hyunbin sedikit berdeham sebelum mengatakan.

"Pagi tadi Jihoon, paman dari Jung Yunho datang ke sini," Hyunbin memberikan sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya dan menatap raut wajah Hyunjoong yang mulai penasaran sekilas. Ia melanjutkan lagi.

"Jihoon melamar Jaejoong untuk Yunho, dan..."

"Apa?" sela Hyunjoong dan menautkan keningnya.

"Ya, dia melamar adikmu, dan papa menerimanya," ucap Hyunbin, ia merasa tidak harus menanggapi keterkejutan Hyunjoong, karena sebenarnya pria itu hanya pura-pura terkejut, meski pada kenyataannya mungkin Hyunjoong benar-benar terkejut, hanya saja pria itu tidak pernah bereaksi seperti tadi.

Hyunbin menatap intens Hyunjoong, untuk sesaat Hyunjoong diam namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hak apa pun untuk melarang papa untuk tidak menerima lamaran itu atau pun memprotesnya," ujar Hyunjoong, nada suaranya sangat tenang dan normal seperti tadi.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah menduganya, pagi tadi aku melihat kereta kuda Cornwall berada di depan mansion."

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hyunjoong tadi membuat perasaan Hyunbin lebih baik. Tidak ada yang perlu ia risaukan akan penolakan yang tadi sempat ia pikir akan dilakukan oleh istri dan putranya, tidak masalah bagaimana Jaejoong sendiri, lagi pula anaknya itu masih terlalu belia untuk bisa mengambil keputusan untuk jalan terbaik hidupnya kelak.

"Jadi, kau menyetujuinya jika Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho?" tanya Hyunbin cukup tegas.

"Ya, aku sangat setuju," jawab Hyunjoong mantap.

.

.

.

Mata bulat besar milik Jaejoong terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosok yang tak ingin lagi ditemuinya itu berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan duduk yang menjadi tempat favorite ibunya ini. Keningnya mengkerut sempurna dengan tatapan mata tajam mengarah langsung pada pria yang menyeringai penuh arti padanya.

ia kemudian menatap sang ibu yang terlihat sangat syok dengan kehadiran pria yang menjadi favoritenya dalam _season _kali ini, terutama untuk menjodohkannya dengan sang putri.

"Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jaejoong cukup ketus yang menyebabkan pandangan mata Hyekyo melotot dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Jaejoongie, tolong nak, jaga sikapmu, tidakkah mama mengajarkan hal untuk bersikap sopan santun pada setiap tamu?" tanya Hyekyo dengan nada yang jelas sedang marah pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, ia melirik ke depan sofa yang didudukinya, di sana seorang Choi Siwon sedang duduk cukup gelisah sejak pria itu dipersilahkan duduk di sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Jaejoong sedang menerima tamu," ujar Yunho cukup _polos_, ia sangat tahu akan kehadiran Choi Siwon, karena pelayan yang tadi mengantarkannya cukup jelas memberitahu jika Jaejoong sedang ada tamu lainnya, yaitu Lord Choi.

"Oh Yunho, tidak ada tamu yang lebih penting bagi Jaejoong selain kau," ucap Hyekyo sembari berdiri dan bejalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju ambang pintu.

"Mama," gumam Jaejoong yang cukup mulai kesal dengan sikap ibunya yang menurutnya akan selalu memperlakukan dengan baik Yunho.

Siwon menatap ke ambang pintu, matanya dan musang milik Yunho beradu selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Yunho segera mengarahkan tatapannya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku pikir, Jaejoong tidak mengharapkan jika calon suaminya ini berkunjung untuk menemuinya." Yunho mengatakan ini dengan sedikit bangga dan ada nada mengejek yang cukup kentara untuk dilayangkannya pada Siwon.

Jaejoong terbeliak saat Yunho mengatakan itu tanpa ragu-ragu, wajahnya yang putih semakin memutih sedikit pucat karena syok yang melandanya. Jantungnya pun berdebar-debar dengan cepat bersamaan dengan desiran aliran darahnya yang cukup merasa terpancing emosi dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Siwon, pria itu sangat tidak terima dengan perkataan yang dianggapnya lelucon. Namun berbeda dengan Lady Kim Hyekyo yang terlihat sangat senang diantara ketiga orang di ruangan ini.

Dengan cukup geram Jaejoong bertanya pada pria yang masih berada di ambang pintu itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud calon suamiku di sini, Yunho?" sangat sarkastis dan bernada tegas pertanyaan yang diucapkan Jaejoong. Namun, yang ia dapat dari pria itu hanyalah seringaian lebar yang membuatnya semakin menggeram kesal.

"Jung, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak berharap dalam ucapanmu," ucap Siwon menyindir.

Yunho melirik ke arah pria itu, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, sebelum Hyekyo mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bersifat bahagia dan tidak terlalu penting untuk Yunho. Yunho buru-buru mengangkat suara.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika aku akan menjadi suamimu, Jaejoong? Atau mungkin saja kau belum diberitahu, mengingat aku terlalu dini mengunjungimu dan mengumumkan hubungan kita di depan Lord Choi yang terhormat."

Yunho melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, hal yang ia katakan tadi semakin menyulut emosi Jaejoong yang sangat jelas tidak terima akan pengakuan Yunho di depan Siwon yang disukainya. Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia menatap tajam Yunho yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

_**TBC or Disc ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, TYPO dimana". Mohon untuk tidak protes kalau ini pendek /ditabok/ ini 2700 word, hampir 3000 /sblum ada yg blng pendek ane mau klarifikasi (?) dulu/

Apa masih berminat? Kalau iya semoga akan menunjukkan minatnya yaa.

Dan well, babyboo bener" nyiksa, masa cuma bikin atasnya doang, sisanya aku, keterlaluan ini -_-

Balas review :

az zahra : diterima noeh xD

Guest 1 : next

cindyshim07 : siwon suka sma siwon si emak ._.

I'm Siwonnest : ummamu ngambek bkin ff karna appamu /apa ene/ ya sudah nnti minta sama ummamu adegan lovey dovey yee xD

my yunjaechun : lanjuutt

yuu : jujur aku ga tau ene konfliknya tnya sma babyboo akunnya Snow'Queen YunJae ._.

park july : maaf update lma ya, jgn slahkan daku, salahkan babyboo.

Guest 2 : iya dia badboy tp ga bad" bngt krna bertanggung jwab sma keluarganya ._. makasih yaak maaf lama nih.

HunHanCherry1220 : iya ene chap lamar melamar pnuh paksaan, hahahaha. hiih nah sedaerah, huhuhuy...

Guest 3 : dan chap ene akan buat kmu nunggu chap slnjutnya lgi /ditabok/

BunnyDevil16 : iya smacam itu lah, badboy lah, naah makasih yaa, smoga chap ene akan bisa komen lgi /slaap/

leejisung4 : komen apa yg mnurutmu mau dikomen beb.

hana - kara : sangat mendesak ._.

Guest 4 : gomawo~

imelriyanti : hahaha nikah kok yunjae scpatnya.

leeChunnie : next...

farla 23 : emak babeh umma udah stuju hohoho emak bisa apa ? ._.

yjyjyjyjyj : knpa ya sama siwon ._. bingung juga beb /garuk tengkuk/

ChoiMerry-Chan : gomawo, liat thunnya beb dicahp awal, ini tahun berlatar 18'an jd ga ada mobil. era victoria gitu.

danactebh : ini lnjut dana :)

Chan Nuriza : gomawo yaa, nah soal siwon liat kdpan aja yaa :)

Guest 5 : makasih, lanjut.

mrspark6002 : emng lambat tp jae nolak yun ga tau aku ya tnya ke babyboo ._. naah enggak pnya lpak lain, tdinya mau sih tpi yg lain ga mau aku nya pindah.

dienha : konflik yun siwon itu jaejoonggggg rebutan dia.

dzdubunny : kan bangsawan beb jd dpat didikan dri kecil hahaha.

queen harkyu : yunho bakal jdi duke disini jd tebak sndiri ._.

zhe : iya lnjut mlu, pnyamu ga lanjut" .

Rly. C . Jaekyu : dikira jae masih underage jd kaget aja.

jae sekundes : dikira msih underage jae nya tp klo udh ckup umur ya dilamarin jg kan.

: sangat cpat geraknya malah xD

jema agassi : tdak tau tdak tau :3

vianashim : iya zaman victoria gitu, hohoho.

JJorien : gomawo yaa, ga berat nanti kepala ane jg berat mkirnya. sepak terjang lord yunho sih fast but sure xD

FNPcassieyj : sdh dpat dipastikan.

nisha jeje bear : upd, gomawo...

yang masih minat, yang udah baca, semoga juga berkenan untuk memberikan jejaknya.

_**REVIEW ?**_

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : November With Love.

Genre : Historical Romance.

Cast : DBSK member, Jung Jihoon ( Rain ), Jung ( Jang ) Dong Gun, Jung ( Han ) Chaeyoung, Krystal, Choi Siwon? and many more.

Author : Babyboo and Me ;)

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chap 5.

_**Warning : Genderswitch story, Dont Like Dont Read, No Flame!**_

**© 2014, Misscelyunjae & BabyBoo**

_Ini ff berlatar belakang england dengan historical romance... dan ini bukan saduran atau remake. Ini resmi (?) punya babyboo sama aku yaaaaaak kekekeke... gelar"nya pnjem sama yg diinggris hihihihi. Karna ini hoby si babyboo baca novel historical romance jadi terbikinlah ff gaje ene bersama... hohohoho._

_Lets Check It..._

_**+++ Chapter 5 +++**_

Ingin sekali Jaejoong mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk meluapkan rasa kesal serta emosinya pada Yunho. Pria itu kini tepat berada di depannya, seringaian yang cukup membuat Jaejoong takut tak henti diukir bibir Yunho. Jika saja Hyekyo tidak berada di ruangan ini, dan memberikan sebuah intruksi untuknya bersikap sopan. Tentu, Jaejoong akan senang hati mengatakan segala apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Yunho.

"Kau akan segera menjadi istriku, Jaejoong," ucap Yunho dengan nada yang pelan namun tegas, Jaejoong menatap murka pria itu, sebelum Jaejoong mengucapkan keberatannya dan mengeluarkan kalimat penolakan, Yunho menambahkan dengan cepat, "Maka dari itu belajarlah untuk menjadi istri yang baik, sayangku."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna, ia benar-benar merasa sangat emosi pada pria yang menurutnya tidak tahu diri itu. Diembuskannya napas berat, ia harus menahan gejolak amarahnya yang menguap. Ia tidak ingin dianggap _kalah _Yunho, lagi pula ia tidak pernah mendengar atau diberitahukan jika Yunho akan menjadi calon suaminya. Ia pun berpikir jika hal itu hanya lah trik Yunho di depan Siwon yang disukainya.

Diangkatnya dagunya dengan angkuh, kemudian tersenyum cukup manis namun terkesan dingin untuk Yunho. "_My Lord_ tidakkah kau bermimpi di siang hari? Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi calon istrimu jika bertemu denganmu saja hanya dua kali, tidakkah kau sadar mengucapkan lelucon konyol itu di depan _Lord _Choi?"

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sindirannya tadi sangat ia yakin bisa mempermalukan Yunho yang tengah menatapnya intens.

Tapi, rencananya tidak begitu mulus, ibunya segera membuka suaranya untuk membela pria itu, " Oh Jaejoongie, mulutmu benar-benar harus di ajarkan lagi bagaimana berbicara dengan calon suamimu," Hyekyo menatap tajam putrinya, sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran atas pernyataan Yunho tentang Jaejoong yang akan mejadi istrinya. Walau pun Hyekyo sangat senang jika hal itu benar terjadi, tapi ia juga butuh sebuah penjelasan nyata, dan ketika itu pun Hyekyo baru sadar akan panggilan suaminya yang disampaikan pelayan setengah jam yang lalu. Hyekyo jadi begitu antusias untuk mengetahui perihal apa yang ingin dibicarakan suaminya, mungkinkah berkaitan dengan kabar menggembirakan itu?

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia sungguh sangat jengkel pada ibunya. Terlebih lagi ketika Siwon menatapnya tajam, rasa-rasanya Jaejoong tidak terima jika Siwon akan berpaling darinya karena kesalah pahaman yang ditimbukan Yunho ini. Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada pria itu dan kembali duduk di sofanya dengan anggun sementara Yunho masih berdiri di samping sofa Jaejoong.

Hyekyo menyadari akan sikap sombong putrinya, segera saja Hyekyo mendekat ke arah Yunho dan mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk di dekat Jaejoong, " Silahkan duduk Yunho, dan aku akan memanggil pelayan untuk menjamu tamu istimewa kami," ujar Hyekyo seraya tersenyum saat Yunho menatapnya.

"Terima kasih _Lady _Kim," sahut Yunho, ia segera mengambil tempat di _single _sofa yang ada di antara Jaejoong dan Siwon.

"Kau membuat pandanganku _ternodai_, Jung," sindiran nyata yang keluar dari mulut Siwon itu membuat Yunho tergelak. Ia melirik pria yang cukup sangat emosi berada di sampingnya itu.

Siwon menggeram, jari-jarinya mengepal kuat. Sungguh, Siwon ingin sekali menghajar Yunho karena pernyataan tidak berdasar pria itu. Tapi, tentu saja Siwon akan menjaga sikapnya, selain ini adalah kediaman milik orang lain, Siwon juga harus menjaga sikap baiknya di depan Jaejoong dan juga ibunya.

"Lord Choi, bukankah ini sudah cukup _lama _untuk kunjunganmu?" Hyekyo bertanya tanpa rasa ragu, wanita itu bahkan tidak sedikitpun merasa menyesal atas ucapannya tadi.

Siwon berdeham beberapa kali, sangat diketahuinya maksud arti dari kalimat Hyekyo. Wanita itu sedang berusaha mengusir dirinya. Sebagai seorang pria yang ingin dipandang baik oleh keluarga Jaejoong yang berhasil memikatnya pada pandangan pertama di pesta tadi malam. Siwon tersenyum ramah pada Hyekyo, kemudian melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang bersemu merah karena senyuman yang lain yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Jaejoong, sepertinya ibumu benar, sudah waktunya untukku pulang dan..."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik _Lord _Choi, dan ku harap tak melihat batang hidungmu lagi di mansion ini, jika ku melihatnya, bisa ku pastikan kita akan membuat perhitungan," selaan Yunho membuat kening Siwon mengkerut dan menggeram kesal.

Sungguh, Siwon ingin sekali membungkam mulut pedas Yunho dengan tamparannya. Mungkin lain kali, jika mereka bertemu Siwon akan melakukannya.

Jaejoong melirik tidak suka ke arah Yunho yang duduk tenang itu. Ia ingin sekali menjawab perkataan Yunho tadi, tapi tentu saja itu akan membuatnya mendapat masalah dengan ibunya yang sudah memelototkan mata ke arahnya.

Siwon menyentakkan kakinya, membuat bunyi yang sedikit mengejutkan Jaejoong. Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan melalui Yunho untuk mendekat pada Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menyuruh pelayan pria untuk mengantarmu ke istal _Lord _Choi, ayo ikuti aku," Hyekyo segera mengangkat suaranya sebelum Siwon sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap tajam Hyekyo yang menyeringai, dan Siwon, pria itu mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak berpamitan dengan Jaejoong.

Siwon menghela napasnya, sangat kesal dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak memihak sedikitpun dengannya. Dari awal Siwon cukup sadar bahwa _Lady _Kim Hyekyo tidak menyukai dirinya. Hanya saja, Siwon tidak mudah menyerah dengan hal itu, asalkan Jaejoong tidak menolaknya, itu sudah menjadi modal yang cukup untuknya mendekati gadis itu.

"Yunho, kau tidak apa-apakan jika ku tinggalkan berdua dengan Jaejoong? Lagi pula aku juga harus menyuruh pelayan untuk membawakan jamuan istimewa untuk calon suami, putriku," ucap Hyekyo sangat ramah.

"Oh, iya. Tentu saja Lady Kim, silahkan," sahut Yunho dengan senyuman yang cukup memukau di ujung bibir hatinya yang menawan.

Kemudian Hyekyo keluar dari ruang duduk bersama dengan Siwon yang masih cukup sangat emosi. Siwon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, pria itu cukup merasa sangat di intimidasi oleh sikap Hyekyo yang sangat telak menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya.

Jaejoong mengembuskan napasnya berat. Ia melirik ke arah Yunho yang terlalu santai duduk di sofa. Ia sangat kesal dengan masalah yang ditimbulkan pria itu. Bagaimana Yunho bisa berkata omong kosong tentang mereka. Ia hampir ingin menangis jika membayangkan hal itu benar terjadi, tapi keyakinannya begitu kuat, ia tidak mungkin dalam hubungan yang diucapkan Yunho. Tidak mungkin.

"Kau tidak percaya?" pertanyan Yunho memecah hening yang sempat terjadi di ruangan in. Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak, ia tidak menyangka jika pria itu mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan seperti itu Yunho, Demi Tuhan, kau telah membuat hariku seakan terancam," sahut Jaejoong, wajah cantik miliknya sudah sangat memerah karena emosi.

Yunho tergelak, mengundang Jaejoong untuk mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Sungguh hal yang sangat lucu didengarnya barusan. Yunho bahkan jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika Jaejoong sudah menjadi istrinya. Mungkin Yunho harus lebih bisa mengambil hati gadis itu secepatnya.

Tentu saja, Yunho tidak ingin kehidupan rumah tangganya yang tanpa cinta, seperti para bangsawan-bangsawan kebanyakan. Sebagian dari para bangsawan menikah hanya karena sebuah gelar, status sosial yang lebih tinggi dan juga uang yang banyak.

Yunho ingin kehidupan masa depannya dengan sang istri dipenuhi oleh cinta mereka, setiap hari mengucap kata sayang dan memberikan perhatian-perhatian, keromatisan yang tidak ada habis dan banyak lagi tentang cinta yang dipikirkannya.

Sama halnya dengan kehidupan rumah tangga orang tuanya dan juga pamannya yang sangat bahagia karena saling mencintai satu sama lain. Yunho ingin seperti mereka, meski ia sangat sadar harus menaklukan Jaejoong yang angkuh sangat sulit dibandingkan dengan menaklukan seekor macan dalam perburuan.

Tapi, keobsesiannya pada gadis itu membuatnya benar-benar ingin memiliki Jaejoong, tidak peduli seberapa sulit atau susahnya itu. Asal Jaejoong menjadi miliknya, ia yakin cinta akan hadir dengan cepat pada gadis itu. Dan ia pun sudah siap untuk membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta padanya, lebih dalam, dan lebih menjerat.

"Tapi aku tidak membuat sebuah lelucon konyol dengan itu Jaejoong, kau benar-benar akan menjadi istriku," ujar Yunho sembari mengangkat ujung bibir bagian kanannya.

Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang tidak sopan pada Yunho selagi ibunya tidak ada. Hanya saja, nada bicara Yunho benar-benar meyakinkan, tidak ada sedikitpun keragu-raguan yang didengarnya. Ia menatap wajah Yunho, garis wajah pria itu sangat tegas, Jaejoong menatapnya intens mencoba memahami mencari kebohongan yang disembunyikan pria itu tentang hubungan mereka.

Tapi ketika ia ingin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, mata besarnya beradu secara tiba-tiba dengan mata musang Yunho. Ia seakan terpaku di tempatnya saat musang milik Yunho menatapnya teduh, bola mata Yunho yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu membuatnya seolah-olah terhanyut. Sangat indah dan menentramkan. Jaejoong juga sangat menyadari jika Yunho lebih tampan dari pada pesta tadi malam yang dilihatnya.

Hidung Yunho yang mancung, bentuk rahang yang tegas, mata musang Yunho yang tajam namun sangat menawan, bibir hati Yunho yang terlihat seksi, dan Jaejoong juga bisa melihat dengan jelas tahi lalat Yunho di atas bibirnya. Sungguh sangat sempurna. Yunho benar-benar sangat tampan dan entah kenapa ia merasa jadi sedikit gugup saat melihat senyuman miring yang lagi-lagi dilukiskan Yunho.

Beberapa detik, Jaejoong menahan napasnya, perasaan kesal juga emosi yang dirasanya tadi seakan menguap entah kemana. Ia menjadi merasa cukup rileks sekarang, saat ia menyusuri lekukan wajah Yunho yang sempurna. Dan tanpa sebuah aba-aba dari pikirannya, hatinya cukup berdetak cepat, ia bahkan sedikit bergumam tak jelas yang membuat Yunho menautkan keningnya, bingung.

Braak

Pintu ruang duduk terbuka dengan lebar, Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan segera menarik pandangannya dari wajah Yunho ke arah pintu. Ia gugup sekarang, tapi cukup lega karena kehadiran orang yang berada di ambang pintu itu.

"Papa," panggil Jaejoong.

Yunho segera berpaling menatap ke arah orang yang di panggil 'papa' oleh Jaejoong. Ketika mata Yunho bertemu dengan Hyunbin, Yunho hendak segera berdiri dari tempatnya, namun sebuah isyarat yang diberikan Hyunbin membuatnya tetap berada di sofanya.

Hyunbin melangkah ke arah sofa yang mereka duduki, pria itu tersenyum manis pada putrinya yang cantik, "Mana mamamu, Joongie?" tanya Hyunbin saat ia sadar jika tidak ada sang istri di ruangan ini.

"Mama mengantark Siwon ke luar dan memanggil pelayan untuk menyiapkan teh dan biskuit yang baru untuk Yunho," sahut Jaejoong, ia bahkan terlihat cukup ringan saat menyebut nama Yunho tadi. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang jujur saja, ia tidak suka mendengar ataupun menyebut nama pria itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu Jaejoong, Lord Kim?"

Hyunbin menatapo ke arah Yunho, sebelum menggeleng dan mengatakan, " Tentu saja tidak, kau bebas menemuinya secara formal sebelum pertunangan kalian di umumkan."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, ditatapnya segera Hyunbin yang berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya. Merasa mendapat tatapan tajam dan penuh keterkejutan dari sang putri Hyunbin tersenyum.

"Papa sudah menerima lamaran Jung Yunho atasmu, Joongie. Dan papa punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk itu, papa akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti."

Ucapan yang dikeluarkan Hyunbin tadi bagaikan menghantam kepala Jaejoong, Ia semakin terkejut dan menutup mulutnya agar tidak menjerit karena hal itu. Sedetik Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho, pria itu sungguh tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia benar-benar adalah calon istri dari pria itu.

Entahlah, perasaannya tidak menentu sekarang, jika saat pertama tadi ia merasa marah karena itu, tetapi sekarang Jaejoong tidak tahu. Segala rasa campuk aduk di rasanya, dan rasa-rasanya dunianya berkeliling di tempatnya, sebelum akhirnya matanya tertutup sempurna, ia sempat mendengar namanya diteriakan oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

_**TBC/DISC ?**_

Nah sebenarnya ini mau dilanjut apa ga sih? soalnya minat pembaca menurun, dan babyboo mau ngediscont ini ff, dia bilang akan terus nulis ini ff cma buat konsumsi pribadi, soalnya, babyboo pasang target buat reviewsnya, berhubungan chap kemarin kurang 7 angka dari yg ditargetin, makanya boo blang bgono.

Jujur sih, bikin ff ini ga semudah bikin ff" ku yg lain /slaap/ dan ini adalah ff favorite ku sendiri selain devil hunter yg tingkat ksulitan buatnya jg bkin ku acak"in rmbut xD . tp apa yg disukai aku tntu beda sma yg disukai org sih, dan aku sadar akan eto, hahaha, tpi devil hunter aku bkal trusin eto ff krna eto ff mlik pribadi, nah klo aku bkin ff ene sndiri kayak chap kmarin aku aku aku /gigit roti/ /makan/ hahahaha.

pokoknya ini ff tingkatan sulit, biasanya aku akan dapat 3000 word kalau nlis yg lain dlam waktu kurang lebih 3-4 jam gtu, tp ene T.T

Baiklah, di next chap tergantung kalian semua ya, kalau udah semakin menurun dan kurang standar (?) si babyboo, aku ga tau deh akan bagaimana ene (?)

lebih lngkapnya PM saja saya buakakakakak ~

Nobash, No Flame, kalau mau bash gua tinju lu /smirk/

yg ga suka ga ush ngedumel tp ttp embet baca ini ff, jgn jd org munafik deh, atau blng ga ska sma author yg mnta review dan lbh ska jd SR ga ush jd org munafik jg, ga ska authornya tp ttp embet ffnya. Bukannya apa sih, lepas dri hoby menulis, seseorang jg prlu dikasih dorongan semangat untuk hal yang di sukainya, ibarat kata aja, kamu mau sekolah atau krja atau apapun itu tp ga didukung sama keluarga atau pun temen, bakal jd gimana ? Jdi mnurut aku sih, dalam bdang ini hal itu adl sbuah bntukan dukungan dan semangat untk lebh baik, dan klo aku bca ff dmna aja aku jg memberlakukan hal tersebut. Bkannya apa" ya, tapi sudut pandang setiap org beda dan aku tetep menghargai itu, makasih :) -babyboo yg blng ene-

ane udh cba edit ene tp klo ada typo yg msh brtebaran maaf ya, EYD ga beraturan juga :D

_Balas review :_

azahra88 : mngkn ga bnci cma ga suka.

Guest 1 : klo ga cinta appa ga akan ngebet dong.

ChwangKyun EvilBerry : ga ngapa"in kok jae, haha lagian dia belum tau bener cinta baru 18 tahun dan slalu di sangkar emas jdi bisa apa dia xD

dienha : ya gimana ya, ya fast but sure deh xD

xianmin : gomawo :) . Kdang sesuatu yg ga disukai itu lebh bnyak kejutaan (?) #ditabok

ChoiMerry-Chan : iya upd lama krna menyesuaikan dgn minatnya dulu, gomawo :)

Summer Cassie : terima kasih :) maaf lama xD

jiy : ini lnjut.

iche . cassiopeiajaejoong : sama" pnya predikat buruk kok cma yg nama duke itu lebih tinggi dari marquess, dan yun kan calon duke xD

cindyshim : ah ne mianhae klo ga ngrti :)

Snow'Queen YunJae : liat pd chap ene klo msh sdikit yg minat terserah pdamu mau di delete atau di disc ini ff :D

dzdubunny : krna yun emng lbh baik dr siwon scara hjl jg pnya predikat buruk klo ortuny tau 11 12 aja sma Yunho xD

vianashim : melihat sikap jae yg mnja gini kyaknya ga kali.

HunHanCherry1220 : dlam inggris yg kasih mahar itu pihak keluarga ceweknya jd yg mnrima mahar itu cowoknya :D . Hahaha kdd istilah lakian menjujur biniannya #ditabok.

queen harkyu : chap ini mlah krg 2000 word, sngaja hahaha.

Park July : terima kasih, update ff ini sesuai kemauan rekan ku, dan dia pnya target tersendiri buat ff ini, jd jka tdak mmnuhi target tdak akan upd atau prahnya dia ga mau mneruskan ._.

JJorien : minatnya sedikit, jd aku ga tau msti gimana sih, mski aku sndiri juga ska soalnya terlihat klasik (?) tp smua trgntng rekan saya :D . Gomawo yaaa, konflik ga akan berat kok :)

akiramia44 : haha iya emang udh jodoh dr sananya xD

danactebh : masih lama hehe

jae sekundes : bkn bnci bea cma ga suka, bsa jadi xD

imelriyanti : haha iya kan pair yunjae mna ada wonjae xD

Rly . C . Jaekyu : jae trlalu polos jd ga susah" jga sih lgian blm phm bner soal cinta.

graxiatic : ini lanjut, memang ini lma update karena nunggu minat pmbaca nya, hehe.

Gomawo buat yang sudah sempat baca dan kasih dukungannya -bow-

.

.

.


End file.
